Book One: The Wedding Date
by XxwithxoutaxwordxX
Summary: My sister is getting married. I can't show up alone. My family -mother- will torment me. So when you have nothing left, no one to turn to...you do what any normal sane girl would do. You hire a date...and pray their acting skills are amazing.
1. Authors Note

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

:D

* * *

Info

**In-depth Summary:**

Sakura Haruno has a problem. Her little sister - Hinata - is getting married. Now normally, any big sister would love that. But, when you are single - and your mother won't let you forget you're single - it's just...sad. OH! And let's not forget the _amazing_ guy she's marrying. Sakura can't show up alone. Her family would torment her. So, when you have nothing left, no one to turn to...you do what any normal, sane girl in this situation would do. You hire a date...and pray their acting skills are amazing.

**Cast:** Sakura | Gaara | Naruto | Itachi | Sasuke | Hinata | Ino | Pein | Kankuro | Konan | TenTen | Neji | Tayuyo | Shikamaru | Sasori | Deidara | Rin | Matsuri | Lee | Kakashi | Karin

**Mine:** Caroline Haruno | Ryuu Haruno | Akio Takahashi | Akira Tanaka

**Extra:** This takes place in the "World of Naruto" aka **Konohagakure** and **Sunagakure**. But I have modern-rized it, but it still has some of the "oldness" to it.

**Warning:** Suggestive Material | Brief Violence | Brief Language [ **Rated T** ]

**Chapters:** 19


	2. 1: A Good Reason

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

:D

* * *

**Chapter One  
**A Good Reason

* * *

Lower back length bubble-gum pink hair floated around her as the dry wind came in through the open window. The sun grazed over the living room from the sky-rise apartment in Suna. Emerald green orbs glared scathingly at the parchment paper in front of her.

It was an invitation.

She drew in a shaky sigh. This was unbelievable.

Sakura yanked at her hair slightly.

_This can't be happening._

She gulped slightly. Sakura sat at the kitchen table – facing the living room – in her medium sized apartment.

The parchment was cream colored. Baby blue swirls had been painted around the edges.

_This had to be wrong._

Her emerald eyes glared at the parchment. The letter stared back at her. She pulled her pink lower lip into her mouth and worried it.

The small sticky not attached to the invitation card. It's words repeating like a mantra in her mind.

_-'Hi sis, I'm getting married in 3 months and  
you are going to be 'the maid of honor' so get  
your butt down here now, ok, luv yas_.-

She just stared at the letter. Sakura couldn't believe it. Her sister was getting married before her. There was no way her mom was going to let her live that down. _Geez, how am I going to get through this? _Sakura continued mulling her thoughts over, wondering what she was going to do. If she went alone then it would only make matters worse. Sakura couldn't think of what or how she should handle this.

She snatched her phone off of the table beside her and pressed the numbers she knew by heart.

"Sakura? What...what do you need at this time?" A blond haired boy mumbled from the other end of the line.

Sakura gave a small non-to-lady-like snort. "Naruto, it's one in the afternoon."

"So...sleep is sleep, no matter what way you want to look at it. But I'm no longer asleep so..."

There was a long pause, before a belated reply.

"Well...Naru..." Sakura gave a small sigh. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _

"Your tone...what happened?" Naruto sat up straight in the bed as he waited for her reply. "Sakura...Today!"

Another sigh was heard from the other line. "Well...I just got a letter in from Hinata."

Silence.

"And..."

"I need a small favor." She paused. Could she really do this? "she's getting marrie-"

He cut her off, "No...Do you remember what happened last time?" He questioned her – incredibility colored his voice. "Do I need to refresh your memory?"

A giggle was heard from the other line.

"Not funny!" Naruto shrieked – almost confirming what her parents had thought of the blonde haired boy.

"Well... it actually was." Sakura smirked as she heard a snort. "Hey it's not my fault...that you act gay."She defended herself. She giggled silently as the boy gave a strangled scream.

"I am NOT GAY! You _know_ that!" He shook his head. Not caring that the bubble-gum colored haired girl couldn't see him.

Sakura heaved a small sigh. "But I need your help." Her lower lip jutted out. "Naru~" She whined – knowing he would give in, he always did. "Please!" She begged.

Naruto groaned. _Dang it! She always plays that freaking puppy eyed card. I don't even have to see her to know!_

"Isn't there something you can do?"

A pregnant silence greeted her.

"Well, there is one thing...I might be able to..." Naruto trailed off.

Sakura squealed.

"Shush."

Sakura giggled, "Sorry".

Naruto cleared his throat. "I have this friend." He paused as if he was collecting his thoughts before continuing "he works for an agency, but i don't know why, when he owns half a business, anyway they have an ad in the yellow pages, maybe you have seen it."

Her appetite had returned. Naruto was always able to give her some sort of hope. Sakura took a bite of here grilled chicken sandwich before telling him, "maybe, I'm not sure what's it called?" She took another bite as she waited for him to continue.

There was another short pause before Naruto unsurely continued. "It's called _'In Need Of a Date? Hire Here, It's Never Too Late!'."_ There was a long pause before Naruto continued talking. "I'm guessing you have seen it...well you see one of the guys that works for the ad is my best friends and I could see if he would pretend he's your boyfriend." A short pause before he continued. "And that you are madly in love with the guy because that is his job. Do you want me to see if he can do that, but you will need to pay him for it though, ok?"

Sakura tapped her hands on her kitchen in thought before saying "I guess that would work, but how much and is he hot."

"It will be around $6,000-$120,000, and you will have to wait and see what he looks like."

A huff could be heard on Sakura's side of the line just before she took another bite of her sandwich before saying "that is not fair, Naruto, you have to give me something to go off, I know nothing." Sakura could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Life is not fair princess." Naruto adjusted himself in his bed. Sleep slowly coming back. "I'll let you know if he says yes."

Sakura sat there for few minutes in silence before saying "fine, see you later, love yas."

Naruto repeated the same thing back then quickly hung up the phone to try and go back to sleep.

Sakura hung up the phone a few seconds later and finished her sandwich.

~**NEXT DAY**

Her breathing was deep and slow. Her emerald eyes were hidden behind closed eyelids. She lay peacefully in bed. Her dreams were sweet and calming.

_Ring, Ring._

Her dreams were cut short. She groaned. A frown marred her features.

The phone on her nightstand table continued to ring.

She jolted into an upward position. Her fuzzy mind began to clear as it registered the sound of her phone. Sakura grumbled under her breath. She reached of the lamp and flicked it on. She moved sluggishly, her hand rested on top of the phone. Sakura picked up the cordless phone and held it up to her ear. "What do you want?" She grumbled. Her emerald eyes flickered over to the phone. "At 5 IN THE MORNING?" She shrieked. "_This had better be a good reason_." She hissed into the phone.

Sakura blinked as she began to fully wake.

No answer.

Her brows knitted together as she waited. Nowhere near patient. "Hello?" She growled. "You had better answer me!"

By now she was just plain angry, whoever this was and the nerve to call her so early, waking her up. Then they had the gall to not even bother answering her when she answered the phone. She waited a few more minutes. She was finally answered back with...


	3. 2: Phone Call

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

:D

**Disclaimer:** I own THIS story, but the ORIGINAL is not mine. I took it from a movie called the Wedding Date with Debra messing and Dermot Mulroney as there main actors. Nor do i own naruto characters. This goes for you slamminsammy20101991.

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
The Phone Call

* * *

**~Recap**

By now she was just plain angry, whoever this was and the nerve to call her so early, waking her up. Then they had the gall to not even bother answering her when she answered the phone. She waited a few more minutes. She was finally answered back with...

**~Present**

She waited a few more minutes. She was finally answered back with a deep sultry chuckle.

Just hearing that chuckle sent fire and chilling shivers coursing all through her body at once. Sakura loved it, and she couldn't wait to hear him talk let alone meet the guy. Yes she was a little mad that he had call so early but just hearing him laugh made her calm down quickly. To hear his voice was soothing. All she could think of was that she _wanted him_ _and_ she _wanted him now_.

_If this is how he laughs then I can't wait to hear him talk. Wait who is this guy. _Sakura's brows knitted together as she continued thinking. "Who are you?" Confusion was laced in her voice. "Wait, please tell me you aren't calling me because one of my friends is trying to set us up together or something?" She waited for a reply. But once again she was met only with a sultry chuckle. By now Sakura was a little bit more than just agitated. "Ok, _chuckle boy_, if you don't stop that, and start answering my questions. I swear I'm going to hang up and go back to bed and get the acquired sleep that I am missing because of you."

He sighed from across the phone line as she continued to rant. _She is amusing, just like he said she would be._ His fingers tapped against the cool metallic countertop in his dimly lit apartment. "My name is Gaara Sabaku."

Sakura gave a small sigh, "About time. So how is it, that, you are going to be able to help me at 5 in the morning again?" She waited.

Gaara lifted a hand to his temple and rubbed in small circles. He groaned. _Dear God, woman._ "Your name is Sakura, right?"

"Why do you want to know?"

He groaned once again. "Is there a reason we are speaking in questions?"

Sakura gave a strangled sigh, she was simply getting nowhere and it was way too early. "Who are you?''

"I already told you my name," was his smirking response.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I'm not going to tell you if you're going to be rude."

Sakura snorted, "well...then, this must be goodbye. Really nice chatting with you."

He smirked. "So I guess that you will be going to the wedding by yourself?" His smirk grew in size.

"Wait!"

He could hear the panic that was laced in her voice.

"How...how do you know about that?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm from the date for hire ad; can't that small brain of yours remember anything that someone tells you?"

She huffed before rudely replying "Naru only told me that he would see if the guy would do it, he didn't tell me anything else, jerk." She received a small snort.

His brows knitted together in confusion. "Wait, who is Naru?"

Sakura realized her slip up and quickly tried to divert him away from it, but it was useless.

"You call him Naru? Why?"

"You know what; if you don't tell me why you called right now I will hang up on you." She heard a sigh, and gave a quiet one when she realized that he had given up at least for now that is.

"Okay, sorry I thought I would call so we could meet and talk about our options and when we will leave for the wedding."

"Oh, okay and when and where do you want to do that?" Sakura asked slowly beginning to fall back asleep while listening to his voice.

"How's tomorrow around 3 p.m.? At the _'Winters Moon cafe' _sound?" Gaara questioned.

Sakura heaved a small strangled sigh "don't you mean today, or do you mean tomorrow?" She was answered with another one of those deep and sexy chuckles. "Fine by the sound of those chuckles you really mean today. So go on and laugh _chuckle boy._ I'll see you later." She then quickly hung up, and went back to sleep.

His amusement quickly dissipated. "Wait ho..."

_'I am sorry but this line is no longer available'_ said the operator.

She was already gone.


	4. 3: Talking To Naruto

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

:D

**Disclaimer:** I own THIS story, but the ORIGINAL is not mine. I took it from a movie called the Wedding Date with Debra messing and Dermot Mulroney as there main actors. Nor do i own naruto characters.

* * *

Chapter Three  
**Talking To Naruto**

* * *

Sakura woke up later around a normal time, which was about 9 o'clock. Sakura gave a small groan before rolling over to reach for the alarm clock that was helping an already on coming headache. She turned off the hideous annoyance of an alarm clock then slowly got out of bed. Once she had had her morning coffee, and was fully awake, she reached for the radio in her pristine white bathroom and turned it on. She was in the shower when her favorite song came on _'Driven Under by Seether'_

_'I guess you know I'm faking  
when I tell you I love you  
I guess you know that I am blind  
to everything you say and do  
Must be something on my mind  
there's nothing left for me to hide  
Do you know I'm faking?..._

She listened to the music change as she continued with her morning routine. Sakura got out of the shower and towel dried off then put on her pink lacy bra and underwear.

She then walked up to the bathroom mirror and wiped the steam off.

After Sakura dried her shoulder length pink hair, she put it into a tight bun on top of her head.

She then went to her closet and proceeded to pick out her cloths for the day. Sakura picked out a pair of black Capri's that had white ties on the outside of her legs. She then proceeded to pick out a white shirt that had a black collar and a tie on the bottom on the left side of the waist. She checked her appearance in the full length mirror briefly, and then plummeted to the ground while trying to model walk over to her vanity.

She sat down on the plush pink cushion with silver trim cherry wood chair. The desk was made out of cherry wood; there was a drawer on each side of the chair that had silver knobs, with a mirror with silver trim in the middle of the desk. She opened the drawer on her left and pulled out her eye shadow and eyeliner. After she put on a sheer white eye shadow with black eyeliner. Sakura put away both items and pulled out light pink blush and sheer lip gloss. She then put on a very small amount of blush and her sheer pinkish/red lip gloss along.

Sakura then went back to her closet and pulled out her black strappy 3in. high heels. Once her heels were on, she went back to her full length mirror and did a once over.

Sakura was a vision in black and white, the black made her look dangerous while the white made her look very innocent. Sakura gave small smile as she twirled before leaving her room to go into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Sakura picked up her purse and her i-pod, and then left the apartment after locking the door. She put her ear-phones in and turned it on and started listening Other Side of The World by KT Tunstall'...

_'Over the sea and far away  
She's waiting like an Ice berg  
Waiting to change,  
But she's cold inside  
She wants to be like  
the water,...'_

Sakura continued listening to her i-pod as she listed off her today's list in her head. Let's see...

_1. At 11 o'clock kill Naru for getting me a date like this.  
2. At 1 o'clock I have to get some new friends.  
3. And at 2 o'clock I have to meet 'chuckle boy'._

Walking down the street, Sakura began the long trek to Naruto's house.

Taking out her key's she flipped to the key to his house and stuck it in the door knob. Closing the door behind her she waited, listened for any type of sound that would let her know where he was.

Nothing.

"Oooh...Naruto, were are you?" Sakura creepily beckoned as she walked into the house of her soon to be dead blue eyed fox friend. She heard a grumble come from the living room before she heard.

"Sakura, I'm in the living room and what are you doing here" he yelled out as it rang out through the whole house.

Sakura gave a determined huff and made her small walk into the living room. Her determination grew in height as she continued walking but as she walked over the thresh hold into the living room all of her determination quickly deflated. "Oh! Um...Naru what in God's name are you doing" said the very uncomfortable Sakura at that very moment. Sakura quirked an eyebrow in confusion as she stood, staring at the scene before her.

"Sakura, why are you looking at me like that" Naruto asked as he stopped his current project, to look up at his pinkett friend.

"Naruto, your painting your nails, you're a GUY, and your using pink...HOT pink. That could maybe; just maybe, be one of the reasons everyone thinks you're gay."

The fox gave a huff but continued painting. "Well sorry, but hey I needed something to do" said a very irritated Naruto.

"Do you want to know what makes it worse?"

Naruto shrugged, "what?"

"The point that you're a _guy_ that has finger nail polish in his house."

Once again he shrugged. "Tell me what you wanted."

Sakura shifted back and forth on her feet as she watched him continue to paint his toenails. "Well...I wanted to talk about the date you set me up with."

Naruto stopped painting. "What's wrong with him? He's normal from what I know and he is very smart, talented." He stated in that mater-of-fact tone.

"He might be smart but he is very rude." Sakura deadpanned.

"Sakura," the blue eyed blondie said in a stern voice.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Don't you Sakura me." She looked at the clock on the wall. _I'll have to kill him another day._ "I got to go." Turning quickly, she whisked to the front door. It was a little early but she didn't really want to hear him go on and on about how hard it was for him to get someone to do that.

"Goodbye," Naruto bit his lip as he looked at the girl leaving. "Sakura..." He trailed off, not sure out to convey what he was feeling.

She stopped with her hand on the door knob.

"Sakura...be careful." His tone was soft and hopeful.

She nodded while rolling her eyes at her friend's antics. "Don't worry so much and I will. That was a long time ago. I'm fine, see ya later, foxy." She wiggled her eyebrows. Sakura then quickly walked down the street to her current destination.


	5. 4: Cold Feet

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

:D

**Disclaimer:** I own THIS story, but the ORIGINAL is not mine. I took it from a movie called the Wedding Date with Debra messing and Dermot Mulroney as there main actors. Nor do i own naruto characters.

* * *

Chapter Four  
**Cold Feet**

* * *

**~Recap**

Sakura then quickly walked down the street to her current destination.

**~Present**

Sakura started to quickly make her way home from Naruto's house while dodging people at the same time. Sakura was about 3 minutes from his house when her phone started to ring. She took her cell phone off of her hip to see who was calling her. Sakura looked down at the name that was flashing on her phone as the song 'Go Figure by Everlife' blasted from the small little speaker on the corner of the hot pink razor phone.

_'Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules seen aren't right  
Whoa, whoa go figure...'_

The caller I.D. continued to flash the name 'Naru' on it. Sakura was bored and decided that she would have a little fun with her favorite fox she answered her phone with "City Morgue, you stab 'em we slab 'em, so how may be of service to you?" Sakura said in a very fake but professional English accented voice. Sakura waited a few minutes for his well known shock to where off before he finally replied to her question.

A very weak and unsure voice said "Um.. Er...I am very sorry." The boy gulped audibly. "I think, I dialed the wrong number." He laughed nervously. "Once again, I should really get glasses, very sorry."

Sakura could tell that by the sound of his voice she had somewhat freaked the poor boy out. But it was just too much fun, he had always been gullible. How could someone seriously believe _this?_ Sakura continued to snicker for a few minutes. But holding in her laughter seemed too hard. Non to quietly she began to laugh.

People began to stare at the pink haired girl strangely.

She laughed for few minutes before she was able to get control of her giggling. But the picture of the blonde haired boy sent her into another fit of giggles. Sakura finally calmed herself down enough to get out "no it's *giggle* me Naru." She had managed to get that all out just before he hung up the phone.

"Sakura! Oh Lord, Sakura don't do that" The blonde boy shrieked into the phone. "I seriously thought I had called the 'City Morgue'." He growled softly. "WOMAN!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever, now, what do you want?" Her voice colored in slight irritation.

"Well aren't you so kind" Naruto retorted in a very rude voice.

They continued chatting while Sakura walked home.

When she got home she told Naru she had to get ready for her _'cough' _date_ 'cough' _meeting with her so called wedding date. Sakura walked into her apartment. She turned her head towards the clock that hung on the wall in her living room.

1:59pm.

She had an hour to get ready.

Sakura headed straight for her shower. Her nose wrinkled in distaste. Living in Suna - wasn't always the cleanest place – with all the freaking sand!

Once she got out of the shower, she headed to her closet. Sakura pulled out a red tank top that had _'Hell on Earth'_ in a sparkly black, the top of the tank top had very small black beads around the low cut neck line. Sakura then put on a pair of black Capri's with little tiny red roses at the bottom at each corner. The top of the Capri's had belt loops with a red belt in it.

Then she put on some light pinkish/reddish eye shadow with some black eye liner, she then put on a light pink blush that had sparkles in it. After she was finished with putting on the main part of her make-up she finished up her outfit by adding her finishing touch which was her favorite lip gloss, strawberry scented.

After she was done with making herself look more than presentable, she grabbed her customary blood red vest that said _'Fallen Angel'_ on it in black gothic script. She locked the apartment and made her way down the lobby and out to her black convertible corvette, that has angel wings on the car doors with a halo on top of the wings, and drove off in a hurry.

Sakura walked into the Cafe with a few minutes to spare.

The soft sound of a piano playing and a singer singing a very good knock-off version of _'Have I Told You Lately That I Love You-Rod_ Stewart', floated through the cafe. The soft beautiful song set a calming, soothing atmosphere in the cafe.

There were not many people in the cafe at this time so it was very quiet.

Sakura stood at the reception's podium and waited.

Her best friend Tenten arrived a minute or two later.

"Has _he _arrived yet?"

Tenten giggled softly and shook her head. She grabbed two menus before leading Sakura to a table.

When the waitress came by she ordered a small salad. Sakura began to eat as she waited for him to arrive. She had taken a couple of bites, when she began to shiver.

Cold feet.

_What if he's ugly?_

_Has no talent?_

_Worse! What if he changes his mind after meeting me?_

_What if..._

Thoughts continued to plague her mind.

Sakura stood quickly. The chair scrapped against the floor. _Hide, I need to hide._

A somewhat older waitress came up behind her.

"Hun?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly. _I can't believe I'm seriously resorting to this._ "Do you see the red and black purse? And the salad on the table?" _Which was now, most likely, soggy and just ew!_

The waitress nodded her head affirmatively.

Sakura smiled. A softly blush painted her cheeks. "In about two minutes my _date_ is going to come in and sit down. I have no idea what he looks like. If he's going to like me. If..." she breathed in deeply before exhaling. Now was not the time to panic and cause a scene.

The waitress whistled softly. "Hun? If you don't want him. I will _gladly_ take him off of your hands." She winked softly. "But I truly think you have first dibs and you are going to want to keep it that way."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Was he really that good looking? _She gulped nervously and slowly turned. Her jaw dropped as her eyes widened.


	6. 5: The Red Haired Demon

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

:D

**Disclaimer:** I own THIS story, but the ORIGINAL is not mine. I took it from a movie called the Wedding Date with Debra messing and Dermot Mulroney as there main actors. Nor do i own naruto characters.

* * *

Chapter Five  
**The Red Haired _Demon_**

* * *

**~!~**

Sakura gave a small sigh as she turned. Her eyes bugged slightly that vision before her.

A 6'3'', lightly tanned, blood red headed 'Demon', with perfectly muscular Greek god's body. He was wearing black cargo pants, a dark maroon dress shirt under a black suit jacket (unbuttoned) with a ying yang sign on the back, a loose black tie, and a pair of black wing tipped shoes completed the look.

She watched as he slipped the pair of dark shades off and on to the top of his head. _Good God. _She stood there watching as he sat down gracefully in the plush silver wicker chair. Gazing at the man that sat a ways off, she felt a nudge. Turning slightly she saw the same waitress from before.

"Hun, I'm sorry to say, but you can't continue standing here."

Sakura nodded in understanding and slowly walked back over to the brown oak table and carefully sat down in her seat. Once there, Sakura began to eat her now somewhat soggy salad. She could feel his intense penetrating turquoise eyes watching her carefully. Sakura didn't dare to look up in fear of staring - and most likely drooling - too much.

She sat there with her face almost in her salad. Every now and then, Sakura would glance up at the 'greek god' through hooded lashes.

They sat there for a few minutes.

A waitress in a white silk shirt and a black dress skirt uniform came to their table asking for his order.

Sakura didn't really pay any attention, until he spoke. She found herself sighing dreamily at the sound of his voice.

_As smooth as water sliding over silk._

Her eyes closed slightly as the man across from her ordered. Her head tilted to the side as she began to day dream. Sakura snapped back to attention as a throat cleared. Sakura was pulled from her fantasies - er...thoughts. She gulped softly before looking up. Her emerald eyes widened slightly as she glanced at the boy.

He had one perfectly shaped red eyebrow raised and a smirk on his supple lips.

"What?" Sakura bit her lip. _I know I shouldn't have asked... But I did... so here goes anything._ She chewed on the inside of her cheek. She frowned as he chuckled dryly. _Is that all he does?_

''Well it's nice to hear something come out of your mouth."

Sakura raised one thin pink eyebrow in question.

"I mean, since you've sat down you haven't said a word."

She then went back to eating, a now very soggy salad. Sakura was in the middle of taking a bite when the waitress came back out.

"Here is your medium-well steak and your green beans sir."

Sakura looked up at the waitress _'did her skirt get shorter than it was last time or is it just me'_.

He gave a small nod to the waitress; once she had left he sent a smirk towards Sakura.

"What" she said with exasperation heavily laced in her voice. "You know what! Never mind, first off what's your name, 2nd can you help me?" Sakura waited patiently while she drummed her perfectly freshly painted red finger nails against the table and waited for an answer. She heard him give a sigh.

"My name is Gaara, Gaara Sabaku, and yes I can if you can be nice."

She realized that when he spoke there was an air of finality and authority laced in his voice and around him. Sakura gave another curt nod in reply.

She finished her soggy salad and ordered a small portion of green beans, and once again ate in silence.

After they were both finished, he suggested, that they go somewhere else to discuss the agreement between each other.

Sakura gave another curt nod and went to grab her pink wallet that had rose petals on it, when a semi-large hand landed on her shoulder..

'_Is that a warm hand on my shoulder, I know I should look over my shoulder but I am so scared.' _Sakura looked at the offending hand on her shoulder and on up the well tanned arm, Sakura's eyes then traveled up the arm to reach a neck, than a chin, a pair of lips, then a nose, and then a pair of bushy eyebrows, and then a head of black hair in the shape of a bowl.

It took her a few minutes but then it registered _'oh, God no!'._ She put on a fake smile.

"Hey, Lee how are you ?"

Sakura watched how his eyes lit up when she said his name (insert gagging here plz).

"What can I do for you Lee" she said, _'if he asks me out on a date AGAIN I will kill him here at this very moment.'_

"Well, baby I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to pay, I'll pay for you sweetheart," (insert gagging here).

Sakura gave him a stern look that said 'stop there if you valued your life'. 

Thankfully, for Lee's sake, he stopped there. Before he walked away, he gave one of those smiles that are suppose to melt your heat but really makes you gag and walked off.

Sakura took a small breath then turned back to look at Gaara.

**~Gaara's P.O.V.**

_I watched as some guy came up and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder._ He frowned in confusion. _Was I jealous? Why? There is no way. I just met her._ His brows furrowed more.

_The next thing I felt confused the hell out of me._

_I wanted to hit him. Repeatedly._

_I growled. I mean, seriously growled._

She was smiling at him. _Why was she smiling at this dumbas- er - Lee._

That's what she called him, right?

_I wanted to mame him. Cause physical damage to a guy I didn't even know. It took all I had not to punch him when he called her baby._

"Baby I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to pay, I'll pay for you sweetheart."

_I almost lost it there I had to keep telling myself to hold back, that this is not the place there are way too many people._

**~Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura turned around and saw a thin red eyebrow lifted in question. "Don't even ask, let's just get out of here, now please."

Gaara gave her a look.

They were _going_ to talk about that.

He laid some money down on the table and stood up waiting for her to get up so they could leave.

Once she stood up, he grabbed her hand and proceeded to quickly pull her out of the restaurant.

They quickly made it out and started walking to a small coffee shop (_also known as starbucks_). They each grabbed a cup of coffee - to keep them warm as they talked outside in the frigid air. With the warmth of coffee - in their hands and down their throats - the cool New York weather became tolerable. They headed to the park. They had just stepped into the park when Sakura's phone started to play _'Riot Girl by Good Charlotte'.._

_'She's got tattoos and piercings  
She likes Minor Threat, she likes Social Distortion  
My girl's a hot girl  
A Hood rider who needs an attitude adjustment...'_

Sakura pulled out her cell phone and looked at the caller ID. She smiled slightly and flipped the phone open. Unconsciously, she read the text out loud. "The word of the day is _chez._"

"Chez, do I want to know" Gaara replied with his famous smirk on his face.

"Oh, well it's just something between me and Naru, that's all." Her voice colored with shyness - something that was quite uncommon for her.

"Why do you call him Naru?"

"Take a wild guess, Gaara." She shook her head. "You know what never mind. Let's talk about the arrangement. And all that stuff, ok Gaara?"

He gave a curt nod. Once again, he grabbed her now slightly warmer - thanks to the coffee - hand and started to pull her deeper. He pulled her into the somewhat secluded area. Gaara then found a nice still clean wooden bench for them to sit on.

The wind had begun to whip fiercely against the people outside.

They started to get cold. They sat down on different sides of the bench.

They stayed in silence before Gaara spoke. He asked about her family.

Sakura's nose scrunched up in slight distaste. "They are weird. If you start to feel suicidal...don't you dare try and blame me when I say 'I told you so'.

Gaara sat there quietly. He nodded his head a few times to let her know he was still listening.

Sakura heaved a small sigh as she summed up her family. 'Pitiful with really messed up quirks.'

He sat there patiently for a few minutes before asking "so who was the guy back there"?

Sakura flinched inwardly. She knew that question was coming. "Um, well to put it nicely he's annoying, he's always trying to um... once again to put it nicely always trying to fill me up," His nose scrunched in distaste. "I really dislike him, he's like one of those flesh eating viruses that never leave you alone and keep coming back."

Gaara gave a dark raspy chuckle. You could tell - by the sound. He didn't use his voice a lot - even less for laughing. "So is there anything that I specifically need to know?"

"Well, yes, you might want to know that my sister's name is Hinata and her fiancé is..."


	7. 6: Things You Should Know

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

:D

**Disclaimer:** I own THIS story, but the ORIGINAL is not mine. I took it from a movie called the Wedding Date with Debra messing and Dermot Mulroney as there main actors. Nor do i own naruto characters.

* * *

Chapter Six  
**Things You Should Know**

* * *

~**Recap**

"Well, yes, you might want to know that my sister's name is Hinata and her fiancé is..."

~**Present**

"Well, yes, you might want to know that my sister's name is Hinata and her fiancé is Itachi." She grimaced. "He's an ex of mine." She shrugged. "That's water under the bridge. I'm not really worried about him." Sakura chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I'm more worried about his little brother." She looked down at her hands. "I pray he's not there. He sort of has an obsession with me."

Gaara nodded. "A stalker?" He supplied.

Sakura nodded. She gave a shaky laugh. "Y-yeah...that's why I pray to God you're strong." She swallowed hard. "That way you can protect me." She breathed in slowly. "I was left alone with him..." Sakura swallowed hard. She couldn't continue as images of him filtered into her brain. Memories she didn't want began to surface.

Though it had happened seven years ago...something like that was always hard to forget.

It was clearly visible to anyone that was within touching distance of the pinkett. She was very uncomfortable, it was a touchy subject. One she didn't like to think of; didn't like to remember.

She felt the red headed demon next to her scoot closer. She stilled as he wrapped his arms around her - drawing her closer. Sakura relaxed slightly as a safe warmth surrounded her. She gulped slightly as Gaara rested his chin on top of her head.

Gaara squeezed her slightly. "Don't worry." He paused – the wind wiping around them softly. "I'll take very good care of you."

Sakura bit her lower lip. "Really?"

Gaara chuckled. "Yeah, care to know why?"

"Why?" She whispered softly.

"I was over at Naruto's a couple of hours ago." He chuckled at the memory. "He said, if you came back with even one scratch or strand of bubble-gum colored hair out of place – I would be dead."

Sakura giggled softly. The image of a 5'4" – Naruto – trying to kill a 6'3" – Gaara – filled her mind. That was...impossible.

Gaara smiled softly while he listened to her tinkling laugh. _Bells, she sounds like chiming bells – so soft and melodious._

Sakura calmed down after a few minutes.

They continued to talk.

Sakura learned that Gaara had a brother – Kankuro – and a sister – Temari.

They continued talking, not really registering that the sun was starting to go down.

"Miss? Young man?"

A voice questioned asked, bringing Sakura and Gaara from there quiet conversation.

The older woman gave a wrinkled smile. Her hands were tightly clasped with her husband's. "I just wanted to say that you two are such a cute couple together."

Gaara gave the old lady a small smile. His smile grew as he felt Sakura twist in his arms and hide her face in the junction of his neck and shoulder. He bobbed his head and whispered a soft thank you.

The old lady smiled brightly and giggled softly. She gazed up at her husband with loving eyes. She smiled brightly, bidding Gaara and a blushing Sakura goodbye.

Sakura smiled as she watched the elder couple walk off. She pouted and gaze up at Gaara as she felt him chuckle. _Chuckle boy._ She frowned as the smile slipped from his chiseled features. "What?" she asked with confusion laced in her voice.

"It's late. We should get home. Pack; make sure we have everything ready for our flight." Gaara commanded softly.

Sakura nodded in understanding. She stood and began to stretch. "Oh!" She jumped slightly in remembrance. "Akio Takahashi – I dated him a while back." She grimaced slightly. "It ended badly...well for me. Just beware and stay away – don't listen to him either."

Gaara nodded.

Sakura grabbed her purse – the strap rested on her shoulder. She held out her hand for him to shake.

Gaara grabbed her hand and pulled her into a huge. His deep voice hummed in her ear. He whispered, "We're supposed to be a couple and from what I know, couples in love don't shake hands."

She nodded her head in agreement and wrapped her arms around his waist while his arms were around her shoulders.

**~ Time Passing~**

Days flew by, and carried on into weeks, and as the weeks flew by it turned into a month. It was now three days from departure to Konohagakure.

Sakura was a flurried mess. She needed to pack. She needed to make sure she had everything – nothing could be left. That would result in borrowing – and that was a NO.

Standing in her bedroom packing, giving a small growl before walking into her living room to find her blue eyed friend "Naru, where is my crimson halter top?" She paused. Sakura's eyes widened. "Why are you painting you nails orange?" She shrieked in disbelief.

Naruto looked up from the task he was currently trying to complete. He rolled his eyes at the wild look in her emerald eyes. "Your top is at my house and because I can." He smiled a *smartass* smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her emerald eyes flashed with annoyance and paranoia. _What else don't I know about you? _She then went back in her room and continued to pack. A little while later she was almost completely packed. Sakura smiled at her look – doing a little happy dance.

_Ring, Ring._

Sakura's green eyes searched for her cell phone – her room in complete and utter shambles.

"Hello?"

Sakura smiled. "Hey, Tenten." Sakura giggled. "I'm good on the freezing afternoon." She laughed once more as they chatted idly. she groaned. "Tenten, I got to go – Naruto is calling."

"Ok, see you later."

Sakura walked into the living room to see Naruto painting his toe nails pink while trying to speed the drying of his orange nails up. She once again gave him a weird look then. _I'm going to have to double up on nail polish now. _She shook her head. "What do you need"?

He didn't say anything. Naruto handed her the phone. His eyes trained on his current job.

"Um.. hello" Sakura asked in a confused voice, not knowing who was on the other line. She waited for a reply as she walked back into her room.

"Hey."

"Oh...hey, why are you calling?" Sakura questioned as her eyes flittered around her closet. _I didn't miss any clothes, right?_

"I just wanted to remind you that we are leaving at 5 o'clock our time so we can be there by 8 o'clock there time, understand" said the very authoritative voice on the other end of the live.

"Yes sir" Sakura rebutted in one of those fake military voices then added "but why are we going so late?"

"I figured it would be easier because it is an eight hour flight and when we get off well be experiencing some serious jet lag, so it will make it easier if we can get off the plane make it to your parents..."

"Estate" Sakura cut in for him.

"Right, estate and then be able to go to sleep, is that more helpful?"

She could just hear that smirk starting to form on his face so she decided to try and wipe it off by saying "yes it makes it so much _easier_, smartass".

"Ok well, I'll see you in two days, and don't forget my ticket, bye." Gaara chuckled as he hung up.

Sakura hung up and went back to her current project.

~!~

"So?" Sakura questioned as she plopped down on the couch next to Naruto. "What do we do now?"

A couple of hours later Sakura was finished packing and was now watching _'Alien vs. Predator' _with Naruto.

"Omg he is so fine in this movie, isn't he Skittles." He squealed softly.

Her left eye twitched. _And he says he isn't gay. _She heaved a small sigh and shook her head. "Naru, why did you just call me Skittles? Where did that name come from?"

"Well, your hair is pink, your eyes are turquoise, your favorite flavor is grape, and your favorite candy is skittles. I just thought it suited you" he said in matter-of-fact voice.

"You know what Naru...I think I like it." Sakura gave Naruto a big smile and turned back to the movie.

About an hour later the movie was at an end Naru said "man I can't believe the hottie had to die in the end".

"I know it was soooo sad and terrifying" she said in a fake watery voice that sounded like she was about to cry and was dripping with sarcasm.

Naruto gave her look that said 'watch it'.

After that movie they put in the _'house of wax'. _They would make a couple of odd comments every now and then, but when the movie was over Sakura said "I hate that movie".

"Why do you hate that movie again?"

"Because Paris Hilton did not die a horrifying death". She retorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And since I hate her it made the movie suck." She smiled coyly."But I do love it on a certain level because Jared Padalecki is one _fine_ guy."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What movie next, Skittles?"

She frowned in confusion. _what now indeed?_ She bit her lower lip. "Naru hand me the phone."

He launched the phone at her – which she caught with grace.

Sakura smirked at his pout. She dialed the number she had memories. Sakura waited a few minutes – praying a deep voice would pick up on the other line.

"Hello?"

Sakura smiled. "Hello, Vacancy or 1408?"

"Do you want to be scared and see a lot blood? Or just blood and supernatural?"

Naruto watched Sakura as she put on another but somewhat less thoughtful face and mouthed 'scared or supernatural'.

Naruto then mouthed back 'scared'.

Sakura nodded. "Scared and bloody."

He chuckled. "Vacancy."

She gave a curt nod and hung up after saying goodbye.

"So who was that skittles?"

"Oh! That was just red." She shrugged and stood from the couch – moving towards the case of DVDs.

"Um. Who's Red?" Naruto questioned in confusion.

"Red.." Sakura rolled her eyes. _He can be so slow._ "Think about it." She smirked as silence greeted her. "Need a clue?" She giggled as the blonde nodded. "Red hair."

"Oh, so you were talking to Gaara, but why?" Naruto's head cocked to the side.

Sakura shrugged and placed their last movie back in its case. "Well the girls are working and It was just easier." She placed the new movie in. "It's already 10:30 and I would like to go to bed um... let's see oh yeah, tonight." She smirked and pointed at the DVD remote. "Skip forward already."

Naruto snorted as he grabbed the remote. "Pushy...be nice Skittles."

After the movie was over Naruto stood up and stretched then looked over at _Skittles_ and saw that she was asleep. He turned the TV off and went over to where she was and picked her up. Naru then brought her to her room and laid her on her california king size bed and pulled the black and crimson red sheets over her body. Then turned out the light, locked the door, and left.


	8. 7: Rings, Airplanes, And Safety Issues

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

:D

**Disclaimer:** I own THIS story, but the ORIGINAL is not mine. I took it from a movie called the Wedding Date with Debra messing and Dermot Mulroney as there main actors. Nor do i own naruto characters.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
Rings, Airplanes, And Safety Issues

* * *

**~A Day Before Departure**

Sakura groaned. _Why am I always waking to the sound of my phone ringing?_ She heaved a huge sigh and looked at the clock. _Grr. To freaking early – I might just kill him._ She growled loudly as she pulled her body into a sitting position and proceeded to answer the phone.

"Seriously? Why must you always call and wake me up?" She pouted. She glanced at the clock once more – her vision clearer. "It's 7:30 IN THE MORNING!"

Gaara scoffed. "Aw~ To bad." He chuckled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Damn him and his freaking CHUCKLING! _"Get your lazy ass up. We have a lot to do today, Honey." Gaara ended in a sickly sweet voice.

"I am not getting up right now, _dear_." Sakura replied – just as sickly sweet if not more.

"Get up."

Sakura growled. "Why~" She whined. Was is too much? Just to let her sleep?

"Up," He snapped across the line.

"OK, once you are washed, clothed and ready meet me at Carter Jewelers on Fifth Avenue. After that we will go from there so be here by 9:30, that gives you at least two hours."

'_Sorry this connection is no longer available please hang up your phone and try your call again.'_

Sakura frowned and hung up the phone. _How did he know I would need about two hours?_

After she was finished she went into her huge closet and found her black trip pants (features crimson stitching and trim with silver chains). She wore a crimson tank top that had 'La Dee Freakin Da' written in a glittery black, with a long sleeve fishnet top under it. A pair of black flats adorned her feet. Once she was finished with that she went over to her vanity and pulled out her makeup. Sakura applied a small amount of foundation, then she put on some light red eye shadow, a small amount of light pink blush, and light strawberry flavored and color lip gloss and then headed out the door.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she saw Gaara leaning against the brick wall – impatiently taping his foot and looking at his silver Rolex. "Why are we here?" She asked, standing in front of him.

Gaara stayed silent as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the jewelry story.

Sakura frowned as a _to_ cheerful and all too willing to help sales clerk appeared in front of them. She smirked as Gaara dismissed the sales clerk with a wave of his hand. A wave that clearly stated – 'don't speak to me until I ask you to and go away but stay close'.

He turned to her. "Can I ask a question?"

Sakura smirked. It was early in the morning. She hadn't had her coffee. It was his fault she wasn't sleeping. Why not have a little fun? "You just did, Sandy." SHe smiled cheekily.

Gaara scowled lightly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sandman?"

Gaara's scowl deepened slightly.

Sakura heaved a dramatic sigh. "Fine, what?"

"Do you want to be girlfriend and boyfriend or fiancés?"

Gaara stared down at the rings before him. A smirk wiggled it's way on to his thin supple lips. "From what you have told me of your family... fiancés would be the better choice."

Sakura nodded slowly. Her eyes narrowed into slits. _He's chuckling again!_ "Fiancés?"

Gaara smirked as he nodded. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. He wedged her between in and the counter top – his arms encasing her on the sides. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Pick a ring." He whispered, smirking as she shivered.

Sakura gulped and nodded slowly. She bit her lip to keep a small moan from escaping. _He's dangerous._ "I'm unsure." she pointed at two rings. "I can't choose."

Gaara nodded and stared at the two rings. His hand flew up into the air – the other encircled her waist, keeping her close – signaling for the sales lady to return.

The lady frowned as she pulled out the two rings. Her lips pursed in distaste as she stared at Sakura. "Are you sure you want to marry?" Her eyes trained on Gaara. Her underlying meaning clear to all three – _are you sure you want to marry her?_

Gaara smirked and tightened his arm around the petit girl's waist. "Yes, I am sure."

Sakura blushed and twisted in his arms. She hid her burning cheeks against the side of Gaara's neck – a place she was becoming _quite _fond of.

The smirk on Gaara's lips tugged upward changing into a breath taking smile.

The lady sighed. "It will take a couple of hours. We have to have the correct sizing, make sure the clarity is right...Is there anything you want engraved?" Her jaw tightened as she glanced at Sakura once more.

Gaara smirked and took the papers he was handed. He kept an arm wrapped around Sakura's waist as he filled out the info.

Her Engraving: His Rose Blossom  
His Engraving: Her Sandman

Gaara handed the lady the info. He twisted – taking Sakura with him – as they left.

They moved towards the Suna mall. Once they got to the mall he steered her into a clothes department.

**~2 Hours Later**

They walked hand in hand back into the jewelry store to pick up their rings. They went up to the counter and waited for the same lady to come over. They waited patiently for everything.

Sakura giggled softly. "I can't wait to see the rings."

Gaara nodded.

The lady from before scowled slightly as she walked over to the _couple_. "The Engraver will be over here with you momentarily."

Gaara frowned. "Did something happen to the rings?"

She shrugged. "Something like that."

"Hello," a soft yet gruff voice greeted. "I changed a couple things on the engraving." A twinkle filled his eyes and they crinkled from his smile.

Gaara nodded and picked up her ring. He smirked before handing it to Sakura and picking up his own.

Sakura frowned slightly as she took the ring from him. Her cheeks turned a deep scarlet red and she looked at the _changed_ engraving.

Her Engravement: His Rose Blossom  
His Engravement: Her Sand Storm

Gaara smiled softly as he watched her place the silver banded solitaire diamond ring.

Sakura smiled lightly. A gleam flickered in her emerald green eyes. She giggled softly. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the two guys staring at her. She blushed. With nimble fingers she took the silver band - the blush on her high cheeks darkened. With a shy smile she slipped it onto his left hand ring finger.

Gaara blushed slightly. His dark forest green orbs bore into the elder man standing in front of them. "Why did you change it?"

The elder smiled. His eyes turning into tiny smiles of their own. "I heard her call you Sandman earlier." He chuckled as the _couple_ blushed. "I decided to tweak it." His eyes widened in thought. "Oh! I hope you don't mind."

Sakura giggled.

Gaara stared at the bubble-gum haired girl beside him. He smiled softly. "No," he shook his head. "She's happy, it's fine."

The elder man smiled in relief.

Sakura smiled. _I know this isn't really, but Lord LOOK at THIS ring!_ She giggled slightly once more.

Gaara gave a quiet chuckle and came to stand behind her. Once he was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and let his head fall onto her shoulder. He smirked as she froze - encased in his arms. "Do you like what you see honey?" He chuckled as she shivered slightly. Gaara nuzzled her neck. "Hmmm?"

Sakura blushed once more and nodded.

What?

Was she supposed to lie?

Gaara frowned as he found he had to release the girl. He handed the man his credit card.

After paying, Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and laced their fingers together. He steered her in the direction of the park.

Sakura smiled slightly as she glanced at the ring once more. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of it. Her emerald eyes widened. She tugged on their twined hands. "How did you pay for this?"

Gaara chuckled lightly. "Naruto, he really didn't tell you anything, did he?"

Sakura scowled and shook her head negatively.

Gaara nodded. He swung their intertwined hands back and forth. "I co-own Sabaku and Hyuuga Enterprise." His lips pursed slightly. "I do _this_ as a side job. It helps to relieve stress, extra money, and I meet all different types of people." He chuckled and tugged on their hands. "_All_ kinds of people."

Sakura giggled. "But how come I don't remember hearing about you?"

Gaara smiled. "My elder sister and brother are the faces. Neji and I are the brains."

Sakura stopped. Her eyes widened. "NEJI HYUUGA?"

Gaara chuckled and nodded.

"He's dating Tenten - She is my best _girl_ friend."

Gaara arched an eyebrow.

Sakura smiled cheekily. "Naruto is my best _guy_ friend."

He nodded."Oh!" He exclaimed as an afterthought. "I have never sleep with a client."

Sakura nodded. "Naru, _really_ left somethings out."

_Ring, Ring._

Gaara stopped and fished his cellphone from his pant suit pocket. He heaved a small sigh as he hung up after a few minutes. "I have some last minute things I need to take care of at work." Gaara pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. His hand cupped her cheek - his thumb sliding over her blazing cheek bone. Gaara smirked. _Oh yeah, I affect her._ "Later Blossom."

Sakura blushed and nodded.

~ **D.O.D - Day Of Departure**

Sakura arrived at the airport a little early and was on her way to the baggage check line out when one of the workers came up to her. "Kakashi I don't work here anymore, I'm going to my sister's wedding. Customer service will have to survive - they've done it this far." Sakura said as she put her luggage onto a cart and headed to the security check out.

"But Saku, we've had three delays and two reps call in sick, and a 2505 on the 8:20 Amegakure to Kirigakure, and there's this guy on line two who got stuck with in-laws because we couldn't get him out of Kumogakure." He said in a hurry as they zoomed to the checkout lines.

"Kakashi, I would love to help, sincerely, but I haven't seen my family in 6 years and my flight leaves in 15 minutes." Sakura snapped as she started to put her luggage in the checkout line.

Kakashi looked at her. His silver grey hair shining under the florescent light in the airport terminal. His lower lip jutted out. "Come on, Sakura!" he whined slightly while pleading. "I'm begging you."

Sakura stared at him while weighing her options. She groaned - he could always get his way. "Bump the 14:14 to the upper on 16:10."

"Ok, thanks but what about line two?" Kakashi nodded eagerly and wrote down all of her directions.

She gave a huge sigh. "Check my bags while I deal with him."

As Kakashi did this, she picked up line two and said "I understand, you want your family to see you the way you see yourself, or at least would see yourself." Sakura rolled her eyes as Kakashi snorted. "I know it would be better if you didn't feel so victimized by them all the time." She heaved a sigh.

Her ex-boss frowned as he walked by. "Sakura!" He hissed. "We do not coddle people. And you know longer work here."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She watched as he walked away. "But just this once I'll refund your ticket and credit you 10,000 frequent flyer miles, thank you for using Suna Winds." She then quickly hung up the phone. Her hands typed away on the computer for a few seconds before she grabbed her carry on, ticket, and purse - heading towards the boarding line.

Sakura heaved a small sigh as she took her seat in First Class Seat 4A. She bit her lower lip and waited for Gaara to take his seat in 4B

Once he got there he gave her a friendly smile, put his luggage way, and then sat down next to her. "So are you ready my little cherry blossom?"

"I think so Mr. San..."

_"Thank you passengers for boarding the plane, and please take your seats so we can start the flight."_

Sakura gulped slightly as she turned to the red haired boy. "I should warn you…"

Gaara looked at her expectantly.

"You know those families were everyone's out of their mind, but at the end of the day there your family so you still love them?"

Gaara chuckled and nodded.

Sakura winced. "Mine's not like that."

Gaara's smile dropped.

Sakura heaved a shaky sigh as the other's smile dropped. "I love my dad, but since he's my step dad, he's technically not family. He's more like a hostage." She giggled softly. "That's about all so between here and Konohagakure, prepare yourself."

Gaara gave her a somewhat frightful smile and a nod before turning back to read his book.

~Konohagakure

8:20pm.

Sakura glanced down at her clock. _Not bad timing actually. _Her nose scrunched in distaste. SHe was fatigued - probably from a lack of sleep [worrying about today] - and jet lagged.

Gaara stretched as he stepped off the plane - carrying both his carry on and Sakura's.

As they reached the luggage claim belt - with a trolley cart - Gaara kindly grabbed his three bags and her _seven_ bags.

Sakura gave the red head a sheepish smile and he arched an eyebrow.

Sakura's head lulled to the side as they sat in the cab.

Gaara smiled softly. He laid his arm on the back of the seat and positioned Sakura's head against his arm.

"Where are you and your lovely wife heading?"

Gaara smiled at the cab driver. "She is my fiancé. I believe it is...Cherry Red Black?"

The cab driver smiled. "Cherry Red Black Rose Estate? In upper Konohagakure?"

Gaara nodded. _That sounded right._

The cab driver nodded as he started the cab. He nodded and chuckled. "You did kid. If you are in that family - you've done good."

Gaara nodded, thanking the man for his approval.

"When are you both tying the knot?"

"After Christmas." Gaara smiled softly as he moved a strand of bubble-gum pink hair out of the girls sleeping face - tucking it behind her ear. _Why do I feel this strange pull towards her?_ His brows furrowed slightly - if only for a moment. "My sweet-tart wants a spring wedding."

Sakura heaved a small sigh as Gaara stood beside her - their luggage behind them. "Wait!" Her eyes widened as she exclaimed anxiety setting in.

Gaara stared at her expectantly.

"Remember I warned you."

Gaara chuckled.

She gulped and licked her lips. "Don't you dare leave my side."

Gaara smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist - pulling her side flush against him. "I won't." He kissed the side of the crown of her head. He reached out once more and rang the door bell.

Sakura sighed. "Here we go." _God, is this even safe?_


	9. 8: My Mother

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

:D

**Disclaimer:** I own THIS story, but the ORIGINAL is not mine. I took it from a movie called the Wedding Date with Debra messing and Dermot Mulroney as there main actors. Nor do i own naruto characters.

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**My Mother _  
Prepare Yourself_

* * *

He rang the doorbell and was answered by a somewhat old woman.

She seemed happy - almost like she was too happy.

Sakura stepped out of Gaara's arm. "Hey mom, how are you?" Her tone cheerful but irritated, and somehow snappy all in one.

Gaara watched as his '_supposed' _fiancé, changed from a somewhat-happy go lucky girl into a frigid none to friendly girl. _She really doesn't like them, does she? _Gaara turned his face to the older woman at the door. _Sakura doesn't even favor her mother. _He watched for a few minutes as the two kept their cool as they talked to each other. Gaara knew that Sakura wasn't in the mood to talk to her, so he ever so quietly set the bags he was carrying down and ever so gently wrapped his arms back around her and laid his chin down on her shoulder. "Hello."

Sakura was talking to her mom when she felt a slight weight around her waist and on her shoulder. A soft smile suddenly was splayed across her face, while a somewhat shocked mother stood before them. "Mom, meet my fiancé. Gaara Sabaku," was here soft reply. A surprised smile was on her mother's face. Sakura gave a smile as her mother said "Sabaku! as in Sabaku and Hyuuga Industries?"

"Yes that would be me, ma'am", Gaara gave her one of his cheshire cat grins before he released Sakura to pick up the bags.

"Oh! Don't worry about those. We have people for that." She smiled.

Gaara gave her a smile and wrapped his arms back around Sakura and laid his head back on her shoulder as they stepped into the house. Gaara walked into the huge estate with his arms around Sakura. They moved towards the huge living room. He met…..the WHOLE family.

Sakura hid her shock as she walked with Gaara to meet and greet. Not once had he let her go. His arms stayed around her waist the entire time. It amazed her. He kept his cool while meeting her family and never let go.

As Gaara dealt with all the people he was meeting he kept Sakura close no matter what. After he had greeted and met the whole family, they sat down to chat more. Gaara was sitting on the _nice_ plaid couch with Sakura in his lap leaning against him.

Sakura yawned.

He gave a soft smile while saying, "I think it's time for bed we're both a little jet lagged.

Caroline, Sakura's mother, stood saying, "Oh! My! I am so sorry for keeping you both up so late, I'll show you to your room."

Gaara and Sakura walked up the stairs side by side. "So how long have you known my daughter?"

He looked over at Sakura before replying, "About a year and a half now."

"Oh, well I hope your treating her right, I would have loved to have met you before now but as you probably know Sakura hasn't been home in 7 years." Caroline's tone was colored with irritation and something he couldn't detect.

"Well that's not entirely my fault now is it mom?" Sakura said in a frustrated voice. "You know exactly why I left."

Caroline scoffed. "Must you continue with these lies?"

Sakura bristled slightly. "They are _not _lies."

Caroline scoffed once more and waved her hand in the air in a dismissive manner. "Just stop Sakura. We both know you are lying." She shook her head. "The pressure got to you and you just quit - like you do all of the time." Her hands moved to her hips. "And now you work at an airport. You sing, paint, and write poetry - none of this will get you anywhere in life." Her tone condescending and cruel.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You have never even seen any of my paintings, and beside I'm only doing that on the side right on." Her fists clenched in anger. "And if you _bothered_ to call you'd know.'

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Know what?"

"I quit my job at the Suna Winds Airpo-"

"See? Another job you didn't complete." Caroline smirked.

Sakura growled. "Dammit! I'm a freaking doctor!" Her tinkling voice rose in anger. "A neurosurgeon!" Sakura scoffed and shook her head. "Do you even know what that is?" Her hands flailed around her. "Hell, I guess I should also minor in cardiology."

Caroline tilted her head to the side. "Of course you are dear." She shook her head. "You know, if you would have stayed and married Itachi or even Sasuke - we would have known." Her tone was sweet and smooth. Her underlying meaning quite clear - _Honey there is no way you could ever be that smart._ Her smile as fake as her nose.

Sakura heaved sigh. "Mother!" She cried out indignantly. "You know exactly why I didn't marry either." She hissed. "And if I remember correctly. You told me not to return."

Caroline shook her head. "No, I told you not to return until you stopped lying."

Sakura let out a strangled scream behind her closed lips. "I am not lying!" A tear slid down her cheek. _I hate her!_ She twisted mid stride and ran to her room.

Gaara looked at where Sakura was last standing. He blinked a couple of times before turning to her mother. He gave her a hard glare and then picked up their bags. "I use to wonder why she didn't want to come home." He shook his head. "I think I understand now. If I had a mother like you, I wouldn't come home either." Gaara walked away - leaving a stunned Caroline on the stairs.

He stumbled down the hall way looking for Sakura's room. He reached the end of the hallway and was about to turn around when he saw a black cherry wood door that looked out of place from all the others. He knew it was her door. It just stood out compared to the rest and there was the point that her name was on the door in sparkly black letters outlined in pink. Gaara heaved a sigh. Setting the bags down he knocked on the door.

"Unless your my fiancé leave me the hell alone."

Gaara quietly opened the door and put the carryon luggage down. The rest had already been dropped off. He slowly and calmly walked over to Sakura's side of the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to rub her back while creating odd patterns on it.

Sakura gave sigh and turned around to greet him with tears streaming down her face. "She gets to me every time, it's like she can't be happy with anything I do, yet she's always happy with my younger sister who doesn't and has never done _anything_ with her life." She whipped at the tears falling. "People have always done it for her."

Gaara turned a little bit more and scooped her up into his arms so he could lean against the headboard while she leaned against his chest.

Sakura was happy with that as she cried out all the stuff her mother never gave her credit for while mumbling incoherent things.

Gaara just sat there and let her cry it all out. After he was sure she was finished he pulled her back to look at her. Gaara gave her a soft smile as he whipped at the tear trails down her cheeks. His voice was soft and soothing as he spoke gently and lovingly. "Come on, it's time for bed."

Sakura gave a short nod while she got up to get a change of clothes, then she went to the bath room. When she came out she found Gaara already in bed with his hands behind his head while he waited patiently for her. Once she was on her side of the bed she told him good night then turned off the light to fall into a dream filled sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Sakura woke up in a pair of strong muscular arms. One was wrapped around her waist while the other was wrapped around her shoulder blades - pillowing her head slightly. Her arms where around his waist. She tried to scoot away from him but every time she did he would pull her closer. Sakura finally gave up and tried to wake him. She pouted when he didn't budge. "How in the world are you such a heavy sleeper if you wake up so early?"

After about 10 minutes she just gave up and tried to go back to sleep, which would have surprised her if she wasn't asleep already.

Sakura and Gaara woke up about an hour later. They were still in the same position. After a few awkward moments they separated and got out of bed to prepare for the day.

Once they were finished and heading for the door Gaara asked

Gaara linked their hands together as he questioned her. "How long ago where you and Itachi engaged?"

Sakura frowned. "Seven years ago." Her tone was even - hidden with the tone, telling him to drop it.

Gaara gave her a knowing look and a small nod.

Sakura was wearing a black sundress with little red sakura blossoms all over it, a pair of 1/2 in black stilettos.

Gaara was wearing a black armonie suit with a white shirt and a red tie. This brought out his hair ever more.

Sakura stared openly at her _fiancé. _"Damn your fine."

Gaara chuckled. A smirked wormed its way onto his lips. He pulled her in front of him. His arms wrapped around her waist. "Is _my_ Blossom falling for me?"

Sakura's cheeks turn a deep shade of red."H-hell no. I would _never_." _I'm not falling for him….right?_

Gaara watched as a charade of emotions passed back and forth over Sakura's face. He smirked. Gaara stopped a maid and asked where everyone was.

"Some left earlier - for earns. The reception starts in about 30 minutes. I suggest you hurry."

As they made their way to the car her father was letting them borrow.

Sakura stopped him. "I don't want to go."

Gaara gave her a funny look, grabbed her arm and said "well you are so let's go."

Sakura gave him a dirty look. "I'm not, and you can't make me."

Gaara gave her a look that said '_you wanna bet on that'_.

Sakura shook her head no so Gaara did the next best thing. He...


	10. 9: The Rescue

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

:D

**Disclaimer:** I own THIS story, but the ORIGINAL is not mine. I took it from a movie called the Wedding Date with Debra messing and Dermot Mulroney as there main actors. Nor do i own naruto characters.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**  
The Rescue

* * *

He walked up to her. He smirked - the sides of his lips twisting upward as it turned sinister. "If you don't get in the car right now….." His voice was deep and threatening. "I _will _pick you up and _put_ you in the car." Gaara arched a red eyebrow as he waited.

Sakura crossed her arms under her chest and shook her head. Yes, she knew for a fact she was and looked like a 5 year old. But, she didn't care - she didn't want to go.

Why go when you know it's just going to cause you pain?

Her emerald eyes glared at forest green eyes. "You wouldn't."

Gaara heaved a sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose. "So help me God. Sakura if you don't get in that car." He growled as the bubble-gum color haired girl shook her head. "Sakura! May I remind you, that there are no witnesses."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You wouldn't?" Her brows furrowed - her statement coming out more as a question.

He wouldn't. Right?

"I _will_."

Sakura shook her head. She was going to stand her ground.

**~Konohagakure**

"Naruto?" Tenten questioned as she plopped down on top of Neji's lap.

[Tenten sat on Neji's lap who was across from Naruto who sat next to Temari, who sat next to Kankuro and across from Lee, who sat next to Rin, who sat sideways to Masturi, who sat across from Tayuya and Shikamaru. Deidara and Sasori hands were laced together from their position on the love seat.]

A wicked smile and mischievous gleam in his eyes and on the boys face as he said "Yes, Tenny."

Tenten glared at the fox boy who laughed harder. She seethed in anger - he wasn't funny. Tenten calmed as Neji ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner while glaring at Naruto. She rolled her eyes and leaned back against Neji.

"Naruto, do you think my brother can handle Sakura's family?" Temari questioned, diverting the attention on to her.

Tayuya scoffed. "The question is will Sakura be okay with her mother and her in the same room?" Her head titled to the side as she leaned back against Shikamaru.

Tenten shook her head. "No, the question is will Sakura be okay with Sasuke in the room?"

Naruto frowned.

"Who's Sasuke?" Kankuro asked.

"A rapist." Rin muttered under her breath.

Temari's eyes widened. "WHAT?" She shrieked - standing from her once seated position.

Rin's eyes widened. "Your hearing is very good."

Temari's eyes narrowed. "Don't change the subject."

Rin looked at Naruto for help.

"It was a long time ago - 7 to 8 years ago." He grimaced. "He got a little to _frisky_ with Sakura."

Matsuri scoffed from her position on the floor in front of Naruto. "The boy doesn't know what NO means." She frowned in distaste.

Temari nodded as she sat back down. "Did he?"

Naruto shook his head. "But he came very close."

"Is Gaara safe there?" Kankuro repeated Temari's earlier question.

A shiver ran through Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Tayuya, Shikamaru, Matsuri, Rin, and Deidara.

The other's looked at the in confusion.

Naruto gave a dry chuckle. "We've met her family. Gaara and all of you - well you haven't. This means, you simply have no idea what they are capable of." He smiled, half way looking like a grimace.

Temari gave the fox boy a weird look. "Which means?"

Tenten scoffed. "It's means your freaking lucky."

Sasori frowned. "So you're saying with the exception of Sakura - they are all mental." He stated - from under Deidara - making sure he was heard this right.

Naruto nodded. "And her father."

Matsuri shook her head. "He's her stepfather. So technically he's being held hostage - in a way."

A couple of the huge group chuckled.

Naruto shrugged. "Over all Gaara should be fine. Unless Mrs. Haruno drinks too much."

A pregnant silence fell over them.

"We should go pack and buy tickets, huh?" Tenten voiced the question that no one else dared to.

Shikamaru quickly typed away on his phone. "We leave in three hours." He smirked. "Phones are troublesome but they come in handy."

Tayuya rolled her eyes before pecking him on the cheek. "Alright. Let's go pack and meet at the airport by 2:40 pm."

"Y'all owe me for the tickets!" Shikamaru yelled out as he left.

**~Suna Winds Airport**

Shikamaru exchanged tickets and money [checks] with his friends.

Tenten took pleasure in telling Karin - the Sasuke obsessed girl - that she would unfortunately have to take a later flight. All the while, wondering how she had found out that they were leaving.

Lee cried most of the there after hearing that Sakura was already engaged - before he had had the chance to ask.

No one but the Sabaku family and Naruto knew about the engagement being fake.

Everyone was overly excited that they were in first class seats - for a cheap price too - and the fact that Sakura had finally _caught_ a man.

They landed hours later. Jet lagged and bristled from being stopped by airport security.

They arrived at the Estate about 15 minutes later.

Naruto stood in front of everyone and rang the door bell.

He was greeted with one of the butlers.

Naruto smiled brightly as the butler greeted him. Let's be real - who could forget Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

The butler snapped his fingers and five maids came running towards him.

While the maids placed the luggage, the jet lagged group collapsed in the living room.

A couple hours later the main door burst open with a crying Sakura running through.

A furious Gaara following.

A bickering mother.

And drunk young sister following with the help of a sober fiancé.

All in all it would have been the perfect part in a soap opera.

The people in the living room watched as all of the family passed by them. They frowned as they caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

_"Well, Honey, if hadn't lied…Besides Sasuke would still make a fine fiancé."_

Sakura screamed out in rage.

Naruto shook his head as Sakura's mother said this, while he said "here we go again."

The rest of them gave him a look. The last person in the house was the stepfather who stopped in front of them and said "hello guy's, how are you Naruto?"

Naruto gave him a greeting.

Sakura's stepfather smiled. A grimace making its way across his lips minutes later. "Y'all better just go to bed and let Gaara handle her right now; it'd be safer that way."

Naruto shook his head in agreement, while they all stood up and headed for bed.


	11. 10: Mothers Shouldn't Drink

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better...

**Disclaimer:** I own THIS story, but the ORIGINAL is not mine. I took it from a movie called the Wedding Date with Debra messing and Dermot Mulroney as there main actors. Nor do i own naruto characters.

Warning: Slight and Brief Language

* * *

**Chapter Ten**  
Mothers Shouldn't Drink

~!~

Naruto groaned as he rolled over and stretched. He wasn't as overly exhausted as the rest - he had slept on the flight. Naruto glanced at the girl lying next to him. His cheeks heated up at the thought. _Could I like Matsuri? But then what about..." _He frowned. Why was this confusing. He couldn't like Matsuri. He liked _her._ But he couldn't like _her_ because he wasn't supposed to.

Naruto's hands rubbed over his face. He rid himself of sleep and stood. He moved slowly – he would never want to wake up Matsuri. Naruto gazed down at the girl on the bed. He moved forward. Her chocolate silken strands slid through his fingertips as he moved the hair away from her face. Naruto bit his lower lip to keep from bending forward and placing a kiss on her forehead.

She was adorable when she slept.

His frown deepened. What was wrong with him?

He yawned and stretched as he stepped out of the room - quietly; don't want to wake Matsuri – in a fresh pair of clean clothes. Naruto moved toward Sakura's room. He stepped quietly into the room. he chuckled softly as he stared at the bed.

Sakura groaned softly and nuzzled her nose against Gaara's left pectoral. Her arm was slung low over his waist; while Gaara's left arm was wrapped around Sakura body – holding her close.

Naruto smirked. _They would make a cute couple. Sorry Skittles...but I gotta wake you. _

Naruto smiled as a grumpy-ish Sakura – completely dressed – stepped out of her bedroom.

Once she was fully fed and caffeine-d up. Sakura smiled at her best friend and liked arms. "So where are we going?"

Naruto pursed his lips before smiling. "I was thinking: shopping and lunch?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the cars. "I say we take the BMW, Whatcha think Skittles?"

Sakura nodded. "Or do you want the chauffeur?"

Naruto rubbed his hands together. "_Oooooh_!" He wiggled his eyebrows, "And what are we going to do while he drives?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He poked her on the waist and watched as she shrieked and moved away – hugging her side protectively while giggling.

Naruto smirked. _Finally, she's smiling._

Sakura giggled and held up her left hand. She wiggled her slender fingers. The ring shimmered under the natural born light. "Taken." She smiled impishly.

Naruto laughed softly. "Fine." He heaved a sigh, pouted and deflated his shoulders. He winked. "I still say we take the chauffeur."

Sakura nodded as the moved towards the garage.

Sakura shivered and wrapped the coat tighter around her. "Okay, I told him to come back for us around 4."

Naruto nodded. He linked arms – at the elbows – and smiled. "Where to first my bubble-gum haired friend?"

Sakura's lips pursed in thought. She wiggled her fingers - they were itching to shop. But where to start?

Naruto smiled and followed her lead.

~20 Minutes Later

He chuckled as he watched her stare at a pair of strappy black 2in heeled heels. Naruto let her continue to lead as they walked towards another store. He watched with calculating icy blue eyes as the pink haired girl bit her lower lip – throwing her complete concentration into the pale yellow dress with a black ribbon around the waist.

It was simple, yet elegant.

He heaved a small sigh. It was now or never. "Skittles?"

"Hmm?" Sakura hummed in question.

"What happened?" Naruto deadpanned.

There was no point in beating around the bush.

He watched as Sakura jaw tensed before slightly relaxing.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto frowned. "You know what I mean Sakura."

Sakura flinched slightly. He only used her real name when he was serious. She sighed – she would tell him everything...eventually – might as well just get it over. Sakura held up the dress. "Let's buy this first."

Naruto nodded and took the dress from her hands. "I'll treat." His eyes scrunched closed as he smiled cheekily.

Sakura giggled.

Naruto frowned. "What?"

"The dress is for Matsuri." She giggled and smiled cheekily at the blushing Naruto. "I know you're not gay...your just very _in touch_ with your feminine side." She giggled as the blonde haired boy began to pout.

"To the park?" Naruto questioned as he held the gift bag. His jerked towards the left. _How do I tell her my feelings? It's not Matsuri I love...at least I don't think it is..._ Naruto heaved a sigh and shook his head. Now was not the time to worry her with his problems. He smiled. He could do that later.

Sakura nodded. "Glad to see you still know your way around."

Naruto nodded. "Believe it!"

Once they got there they choose a stone bench that was far away from the families that were having picnics on the lush green grass.

After getting situated, Naruto turned towards Sakura and waited. "I'll wait." He whispered softly, letting the wind carry his words.

Sakura nodded. She grabbed his right hand and began to play with his fingers. It was something she did when she was confused, hurt, or scared.

Naruto frowned. He shifted more towards her.

Sakura heaved a sigh. "It started before the reception." She frowned in distaste. She twisted and rest her head against Naruto's shoulder – still playing with his fingers. "Shall I start at the beginning?"

Naruto nodded.

Sakura held up her index finger. "First I would like to point out...Family and Friend Lunchings - Suck!"

_Sakura shook her head. She was going to stand her ground. "I am not going and that is finale Gaara Sabaku. _

_Gaara frowned. "Get in the damn car."_

_Sakura shook her head defiantly. "No!"_

_Gaara stalked forward. He looked straight into emerald eyes while pointing at the pink haired girl. "You made me do this. Remember that."_

_Sakura frowned in confusion. Her eyes widened. She shrieked and began to flail around._

_Gaara chuckled and patted her bottom. "Hold still blossom."_

_Sakura growled and began to hit the back of his legs and butt._

_He smirked. "I didn't know my little blossom was so kinky." He chuckled and swiveled his hips - wiggling his firm but._

_Sakura blushed a deep red and tried to kick the red head from her upside down position. "Put me down!"_

_"Mhm – I will in a few." Gaara moved towards the car and opened the door. He leaned forward and placed in her the car. He swung her legs into place before quickly putting her seat belt on. Gaara shut the door and moved to the driver's side. He smirked as he slid into the seat. Gaara chuckled as a frazzled pinked haired girl glared at him. He was unfazed._

"Naruto, if you don't stop laughing..." Sakura glared at her friend and watched as he flinched and nodded. "Okay...Let's continue."

_Sakura heaved a sigh as they put their coats in the coat room before making their way towards the reception._

_"Pinky!"_

_Sakura flinched at the horrid nickname and moved closer towards Gaara. _

_Gaara smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her waist before winking at the stunned girl._

_Sakura watched the daunting leaf green eyes that stared at her. "Hello mother."_

_Her mother smirked. "What, did you stop off for a quickie?" She sipped at her vodka martini while her eyes raked over Gaara._

_Sakura groaned and heaved a sigh – trying to stay calm._

_Gaara rubbed Sakura's upper arm in a comforting way._

_Caroline paid no attention to the discomfort on her daughter's face as she pulled on Sakura's arm. "Are you feeling well? I need you hydrated. We've got the reception party today – with welcome cocktails. Tomorrow wedding fittings – we have to look our best! Thursday is the picnic. Friday is the rehearsal. AND Saturday is the WEDDING! We have no time for you to be jet lagged." Her mother giggled. A blush stained her cheeks. _

_Yes, she was drunk._

_Sakura stood wide eyed as her mother moved on to babble to someone else._

_"How are you my darling?"_

_Sakura turned and hugged her step-father. "Ugh!"_

_Her step-father chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed her waist before letting her go. He smiled and tucked a strained of genetically pink hair behind her ear. "You should come home more often, Flower."_

_Sakura smiled at the nickname and pecked her step-father's cheek. "I call you almost every day!"_

_He chuckled and shook his head. "That's not enough. We should spend time together – we always have fun."_

_Sakura smirked. "You mean stick together so we don't go insane?"_

_He chuckled once more. "Very true."_

_Sakura's eyes widened as she was barreled into from behind. Arms wrapped around her – caging her in._

_"I'm getting MARRIED!"_

_Sakura smiled. "Hello Hinata."_

_The younger giggled._

_Sakura shook her head as she watched an overly happy slightly buzzed Hinata flit around the reception hall._

_"It's time for a toast."_

_Sakura turned from her position next to her step-father. "Oh sweet Lord. Who in hell gave that woman an amp?"_

_Her step-father chuckled._

_"Hello? Hello!" Caroline frowned. She pulled the microphone away and stared at it. She brought it closer once more. "Hello?" she smiled. "Oh! Good, it's finally working." She smiled as a couple people laughed. She held up her vodka martini. "So does everyone have a drink?" She smiled cheekily. "I would like to say a few words."_

_Sakura groaned. _

_This wasn't going to be good._

_They stayed quiet as Caroline began to speak, "Welcome, I am so glad all of you could join us here. I am overjoyed that my daughter has found such a suitable husband. We are thrilled to welcome the Uchihas into our family." Caroline paused as she smiled down at Itachi and Hinata._

_Caroline glanced at Sakura._

_Sakura flinched as her mother's daunting green eyes landed on her._

_"You know...it's kind of funny." she scoffed lightly and took a sip of her drink. "I always though Sakura would be the first to marry."_

_Sakura flinched. *And there it is. I knew this was coming.* Pain and humiliation flashed across her face – but it went unnoticed by her clueless mother._

_Caroline continued speaking. "We had a good reason to hope. She was popular in school, very pretty." She laughed slightly. "We actually came close once." She smiled and sipped at her martini. "It was Itachi – but as everyone knows that crashed and burned quickly." She shook her head. "But Sakura has another fiancé, but we aren't crossing our fingers – what's the point it'll lead to disappointment." _

_Sakura cringed. _

_"But thank the Lord, we were able to get our deposit back."_

_But before she could speak again, a piano sounded in the background. _

_All eyes turned to see the younger Uchiha – Sasuke – smirking as he finished a piano rift._

_He smiled and winked at Caroline. His gaze fell on Sakura. He stared at her while holding up his glass of champagne. "To the bride and groom!"_

_Caroline nodded. She held up her glass. "Yes, yes...to the bride and groom!" She congratulated them before walking off the stage._

_Sakura turned quickly and moved towards the bathroom._

_That would be the only time she ever acknowledged Sasuke. Ever_

_Sakura heaved a small sigh. She frowned as she stared at the bathroom mirror. Was she that much of a disgrace? She watched as her eyes tinged red before she looked away. No, she was not going to cry, not here. Sakura pumped herself up before checking her makeup. She smiled and left the bathroom._

_Sakura froze as she let the door close behind her. Her eyes wide in shock. "Itachi?"_

_He smiled softly – unsure-ness crossed his features. "Hey...Saku..."_

_She frowned at his old nickname for her._

_Itachi moved closer. "I was w-_

_"PINKY!"_

_Both Sakura and Itachi turned towards the third voice._

_"My WORD! You're fiancé is..." Akira drummed her fingers over her lower lip before licking her lips. "Yum. Dangerous. Hot. Sex."_

_Sakura giggled a light blush stained her cheeks. "Hello Akira."_

_Akira smiled and flicked her indigo black hair over her shoulder. She smirked at Itachi and grabbed Sakura's arm. "Since you dumped her brutally – let's not forget your related to Sasuke – and without cause, plus you are now getting married...I don't think you'll mind if I take her away from you." Akira smiled impishly and pulled Sakura away from the stunned Itachi. _

_"Why haven't you called?" Akira questioned. She continued to ramble – not giving Sakura a chance to answer. "I have exes that call more." She sighed dramatically. She smiled and bounced in place. "But you're here now." She paused mid step and pulled Sakura into a hug. "I heard about what...your mother." She squeezed Sakura's shoulders once more before pulling back. "Sorry I didn't get her fast enough."_

_Sakura smiled sadly. "It's okay..." She heaved a sigh. "I wasn't expecting her not to drag me through the mud." _

_Akira nodded. She smiled. "Let's go!"_

_Sakura giggled. "Where are we going?"_

_Akira smiled. "I want to get to know your fiancé."_

_Sakura blushed._

Sakura bit her lip. She let her head lull back to the side on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry your mother is..."

Sakura smiled. A soft giggle fell from her parted light pink lips. "Insane?"

Naruto smirked. "But at least Akira was there, right?"

Sakura's nose scrunched. "Yeah..."

Naruto's frown returned. "Did something else..."

* * *

Please REVIEW!


	12. 11: A Business Transaction

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..If I did...I wouldn't be righting her..Keke. I own this Story - the main over-view plot is taken from the movie [The Wedding Date].

* * *

_Questions and Reviews._

**Woodshrew  
-**Your questions should be amswered here. - Thank you for Reviewing!

**StarKiss666  
-**Here are...some of your answers! Thank You for Revewing!

**theKunoichifromKonoha  
-**I'm glad you Love it. Thank You For Reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**  
A Business Transaction

~!~

Naruto's frown returned. "Did something else happen?"

Sakura stood and stretched. "Coffee?" Her head titled to the side. "It's getting cold. Let's grab a snack and finish this conversation inside."

Naruto stood and followed her.

~!~

Sakura smiled softly as she sipped her caramel latte. "So do you really like Matsuri?"

Naruto stared at his apple cider. "No."

Sakura smiled. "I didn't think so – but Tenten was advent about it." She shrugged, "So I thought I'd give it a shot."

Naruto chuckled. _It's not her…_

Sakura held out her hand and smiled slightly as Naruto handed the bag back over. "I'll make sure she gets it…and that it's from me." She smiled.

Naruto took a bite of his piping hot ramen. A slurping noise ensuing shortly after.

Sakura giggled. "No matter how old you get. You still eat like a child."

He smiled cutely and made a bigger show of slurping his noodles.

Sakura rolled his eyes.

Minutes later he patted his stomach. The bowl in front of him completely empty. He sighed happily. He stretched slightly - getting more comfortable in the little booth. "Skittles." Once again he had turned serious.

Something that seemed out of character yet fit the blonde haired boy.

Sakura heaved a sigh.

Naruto frowned. "What's wrong?"

She heaved a heavy sigh thick with sadness and confusion. "The lunch wasn't the worst part."

Naruto's frown deepened. Something was wrong – truly wrong. "Skittles?" His head tilted to the side. His smooth hands reach forward and grabbed hers. Naruto squeezed them. "You can tell me anything...you know that, right?"

Sakura bit her lower pink lip. "The worst part was before the reception." She groaned and let her hands cover her face. "I wouldn't say it was….bad?" She groaned and let her head rest on her arms on top of the table.

Naruto frowned. _Something is really wrong._

"Naru...the worst part..." She gulped softly. Her voice was thick. Her emerald eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Where had this emotion come from?

"It's just a business transaction." She laughed mirthlessly. She shook her head and quickly wiped at the tear that fell. She looked in the opposite direction – avoiding Naruto's prying gaze. She shook her head quickly – trying to remove the thoughts of a certain red headed demon. _Just a business transaction – nothing more._

Naruto frowned. "A business transaction?" His head cocked to the side. _This is about Gaara?_

She swallowed hard. "I did something I shouldn't have." She wringed her hands.

"Sakura, what did you do?" His brows were furrowed in confusion.

"I'm falling in love," She whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened. "How? How do you know that?"

Sakura bit her lip.

_Sakura shook her head and leaned against the car. She couldn't bring herself to go in. _

_It's not like they'd truly miss her._

_She shook her head once more. "I-I can't do this." *No no no no no no no no no no.* Fear flickered in the depths of dark emerald._

_Gaara sighed and shook his head. He moved towards her. "Close your eyes."_

_Sakura frowned and glared. She still hadn't truly forgiven him for earlier. _

_"Close your eyes." he stated once more._

_Sakura glared harder. "No, you're most likely going to throw me over your shoulder again." She pouted and glared - giving off the most adorable expression._

_Gaara chuckled and held up his hands in defense. "Don't worry. I'm not doing that." He smiled and leaned closer. He tucked a strand of bubble-gum colored hair behind her ear. "Now, close your eyes." He whispered._

_Sakura tensed slightly as her touch sense heightened._

_"Relax. You're safe. No one can hurt you. No one can touch you." Gaara moved closer. His eyes sliding shut as the scent of cherry blossoms filled his senses. He placed his hands on either side of her on the car - caging her in. His soothing voice filled the air. "He is going to be so sorry he lost you."_

_Sakura nodded slowly and relaxed further._

_Gaara exhaled slowly and hummed gently. A meditation method. Dark forest green eyes watched as the wind picked up her bubble-gum colored hair. It floated around her - giving off a celestial look and feel. She was beautiful._

_"Forget everything; all of the heartbreak, all of the suffering, all of the past that you have here." His voice was soothing and even, comforting and soft. "And remember what an incredible, sensual, alluring woman you truly are." Gaara smiled softly. He cupped her right cheek. His thumb rubbed soft soothing circles. "You truly are." Gaara whispered softly. He stepped back - a smirk slid across his thin lips._

_Sakura breathed in and exhaled deeply. "Wow…" She blinked. Her murky emerald colored eyes stared up at the clouds passing by."You are worth every penny."_

_Gaara chuckled softly and held out his hand. "You ready?"_

_Sakura bit her lower lip. Her inched her hand towards him. She jumped as Gaara reached out and grabbed her hand - pulling her towards the entrance. She let him pull her into the coat room - before the actual reception. _

_Before they reached the coat room they were stopped._

_Sakura smiled and squeezed Gaara's hand. _

_This was going to be harder than she thought. _

_"Hello Aunt Tsunade."_

_Both Gaara and Sakura bowed slightly._

_"Hello my dear. It has been so long." Tsunade gushed softly. She smiled and squeezed Sakura in a hug. "Aw my dear…that should be you up at the altar in a couple of days." She smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind Sakura's ear._

_Sakura's smile dropped. She gulped softly. _

_This is what she had been afraid of._

_Tsunade frowned and shook her head - seemingly unaware of Sakura's mood change. "You know, you didn't have to give back the gravy bowl…" She shook her head. "And to think Itachi is the fiancé." She tsked softly. "A true pity my dear - you would have made a lovely bride."_

_Sakura forced out a smile._

_Gaara squeezed her hand and smiled. "Hello, I'm Gaara Sabaku - her fiancé."_

_Tsunade's eyes widened. "Oh My! I didn't know!" She smiled and faced Gaara completely. "You," she pointed at the red haired boy. "Had better treat her right. Don't you hurt like he did. Am I clear?" She glared slightly._

_Gaara nodded and pulled Sakura closer. He held herby the waist. "I promise I will." He bowed slightly. "I'm sorry but I need to check my fiancé's coat." _

_Tsunade giggled softly._

_Gaara twisted and whisked the pink haired girl away before any other could step in. _

_Sakura heaved a sigh as Gaara shut the coat room door behind him. "Well I guess that could have been worse…" She groaned and rubbed her temples._

_Gaara smiled softly. "So exactly what are we going to tell them?"_

_Sakura heaved a small sigh. "You are Gaara Sabaku CEO of Sabaku Industries. We've been together over a year and a half…"_

_Gaara nodded and placed her jacket on a hanger._

_"Oh!" Sakura bounced slightly and moved towards her jacket. She pulled out a thick envelope. "I know this is a bit late….but this is yours."_

_Gaara nodded and plucked the envelope from her dainty hand and placed it in his inside suit pocket._

_Sakura arched an eyebrow. "You're not going to count it?"_

_Gaara smirked. "Do I need too?" His head tilted to the side. "It's the amount we agreed on right?"_

_Sakura blushed and shook her head._

_Gaara smiled. "It'll cover expenses. But, if you want to be intimate - apart of hugs and kisses on the cheeks or pecks on the lips for appearance sake - we will talk money first."_

_Sakura shook her head. "That won't be necessary."_

_Gaara arched an eyebrow. "True, this is just a business agreement."_

_Sakura frowned and hid her grimace. _

_Why did those words hurt? They shouldn't have._

_Gaara held out his hand. "Shall we go Blossom?"_

_Sakura blushed at the nickname. She blushed harder as she slid her delicate hand into his slightly calloused one. "Yeah."_

Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

Sakura laughed. "I don't either." She groaned and hid her face behind her hands once more. "All I know…is that I can't stop thinking about him." She let out a closed mouth strangled scream. "I want to be with him. Hold him. Kiss him. Touch him." She yanked at her hair. "Naruto…." She looked up pleadingly at her best friend. A tear slid down her cheek.

Naruto jumped into action and slid into her side of the booth before wrapping his arms around her. He cooed gently.

"What do I do?" She began to shake as she cried. "H-he sa-said….just a b-b-business….trans-a-action." She sniffled as a muffled sob fell from her lips.

Naruto hugged her tighter.

The same words repeated over and over in her head.

_This is just a business agreement._

She flinched every time the mantra was repeated.

_This is just a business agreement_.

She sobbed harder. Her eyes scrunched close. The pain was getting worse.

_This is just a business agreement_...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. 12: Horrid Rehearsal

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. The overview of the main plot was taken from the movie [The Wedding Date - Debra Messing]. But the story IS MINE!

* * *

_Questions and Reviews._

**raven rose** **101**  
-Yeah, her mother is a real b*tch.

**Woodshrew  
-**Naruto - he doesn't like Sakura. (i'm not sure if that was where that question was headed...or not) But the answer to who he likes will be answered in this chapter.

**LibertyForFreedom455**  
**-**Thank you so much.

**xx . Bel . xx [it wouldn't let me put it all together. *pouts* kept deleting everything]  
**-OMO! Thank you so much for your review! I am so sorry I made you cry - ^.^ - But I am so glad that you liked it! Here is the next chapter. I pray it meets your expectation!

**.**

**Thank You - ALL - to those who reviewed. It truly means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve  
**The Horrid Rehearsal**

~!~

Sakura frowned slightly as light blinded her - waking her from her sleep. She groaned lightly.

Today was not going to be a good day. She could feel it.

She frowned.

Did she really have to go?

_She's getting married tomorrow. God, my life sucks._

A blush marred Sakura's cheeks as she felt two strong arms wrapped around her. They pulled her to a warm firm chest as a particular red haired male snuggled against her neck.

_He's waking._

She smiled. She let her arm rest on top of his as she drew circles on his left hand and wrist. Sakura had grown accustomed to him doing this every morning. A frown once again graced her lips.

She was falling for him, and falling hard.

Sakura played with his fingers.

How could she tell him? Tell him she was in love with him.

"You ready for today?" Gaara gruffed out. His voice was thick with sleep. His forest green eyes darker than normal. They stayed hooded as he slowly opened them.

Sakura groaned. "I say we stay here all day."

Gaara chuckled. "Sorry Blossom, you know we can't."

She whined softly. A pout forming on her lips. "Alright~, let's get up." She turned in his arms and pecked him on the cheek. "Morning Sand-y." Sakura wiggled her eyebrows.

Gaara scowled. "You're never going to let that go, huh?"

Sakura smiled. A soft giggle fell from her lips. "So have you always had a thing for sandboxes?"

Gaara scowled. "I was a child, Sakura."

"But still, do I have anything to be worried about?"

Gaara scowled. "Every child likes to play in sandboxes." His lips twitched as he fought back a smile. It was beyond adorably cute the way the simplest things could amuse her.

Sakura nodded and unwound his arms from around her waist. She missed the frown that formed on his lips as she moved - the way his hands flexed to pull her back to him. "But not to _that_ extreme Sand-y." She smirked. "Exactly how long did you spend thinking you could control sand?" Sakura giggled.

Gaara scowled. _I'm going to kill Temari._

!~! ~!~ !~!

Gaara stood stunned in a black suit pants and a white buttoned up dress shirt. His jaw slacked slightly.

Sakura bit her lower lip and flattened out the creases. She wore a knee length white sun-dress with pink cherry blossoms on it. The neck line was oval shaped - the top resting just above the dip between her breasts - with 2in wide straps on the shoulders. The top hugged her curve of her breast and the slimness of her stomach. The skirt part of the dress was pleated around the waist and flared out at the knees. A pair of simple black ballet flats covered her dainty feet.

_Beautiful…_ Gaara licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Is this okay?" Sakura's head cocked to the side. "We have the rehearsal this morning and then we have a _get together_ for the wedding party and their dates - after." She heaved a sigh. _There had better not be an amp at this lunching. Or someone is going to die._

Gaara nodded. His eyes still trained on her body. _Does she not know how beautiful she is? How can she not? What lies has her family and past lovers told her?_

Sakura frowned. "Does this dress not l-"

"You're beautiful." Gaara exclaimed - cutting her off. "And only an idiot would think otherwise."

Sakura blushed and bobbed her head. "Thank you," She whispered.

Gaara smiled at the blush on her cheeks. "You ready?" He held out his arm and smiled brightly as she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

!~! ~!~ !~!

Sakura giggled softly as Naruto made another face.

After that day in the park and the café, he had down everything he could to make her laugh.

Gaara smiled from his position next to her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as she burrowed closer to him. Soft giggles racked her body.

Naruto smiled. He stared at the fake couple before him. Slowly his smile slipped from his features. Their last conversation ringing in his ears.

_"Are you sure you like him?" Naruto questioned. He didn't know what to do. The only time she had ever been like this was when Itachi dumped her three days before the wedding._

_Sakura sniffled. Her voice muffled by his shirt but the nod was understandable._

_Naruto's lips pursed slightly. "How much?"_

_Sakura leaned back. Her small hands still clutched his shirt. She looked down at the ground. "More than Itachi ever meant to me..." She whispered softly._

_Naruto's eyes widened._

Sakura stared into murky eyes as she waved her hand back and forth in front of Naruto's face.

"Huh?"

Sakura giggled. "How was your out of body experience?"

Naruto scowled playfully.

"We're here!" Temari announced as she parked the car.

Sakura nodded and heaved a small sigh. She smiled lightly as Gaara squeezed her shoulders once more.

This wedding was going to be the death of her. Wasn't it?

Sakura wiggled out of Gaara's – who frowned in sadness – embrace. She latched onto Naruto. "I know you said that you liked _her._ But I think you should give Matsuri a chance."

Naruto glanced at the brunette with hazel eyes. He watched as she laughed at something Neji said to her and Tenten. His head tilted to the side. "You think?"

Sakura shrugged. "I think Matsuri is a better person. I also believe that she would love you for you – though I'm pretty sure she already does – though she might have to keep it on the friend level." Sakura grinned wickedly at the blonde next to her. She wiggled her eyebrows. Sakura shook her head. "Pink nail polish and all."

Naruto blushed and scowled at the girl beside him. "I am most certainly not gay! Why does everyone say they thought I was?" He faked a sob.

"Naruto!" Tenten snapped. "You borrowed my orange nail polish!"

Sakura faked a gasp and pushed Naruto away. "I thought I was the only one you borrowed nail polish from!"

Tenten faked a sob and latched onto a sighing Neji. "I thought I was the only one!"

Naruto stared at his to friends. Jaw loose and open. _They are unbelievable! _

Temari giggled. "He borrowed a tank top from me."

Sakura gasped louder and reached out for Gaara. She faked a sob.

Gaara chuckled and playfully glared at the blonde haired blue eyed boy. "Stop hurting my fiancé."

Naruto blushed a deep scarlet red. He bristled, a pout on his lips. Naruto crossed his arms. "All of you are cruel!"

Matsuri blushed as she moved to walk with Naruto. Her head looked at her feet as she played with the edge of her black ribbon belt. "I think you a-are perfect the w-way you a-are." She gulped nervously. Matsuri's dark chocolate orbs glanced up at the blushing Naruto who smiled softly.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His smile dropped as Sakura words returned to the front of his mind. His deep blue eyes stared at the shorter girl. "Y-you look pretty too."

Matsuri blushed and bobbed her head in thank you.

Naruto smiled and wrapped an arm around Matsuri's shoulders. His head tilted to the side. _What is this feeling? I thought I liked... _His brows furrowed. Could it have been a high school crush that he was just never willing to let go of? Could he have simply been blind to those around him? At least until Sakura had mentioned it?

Matsuri blushed a deeper shade of red.

Sakura smirked and glanced at a suggestively brow wiggling Tenten. She giggled. She bit her lower lip as she stood on the steps of a tall chapel in Kohonagakure.

Gaara smiled and held the door open. "Mi'lady." He bowed mockingly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Glad you know your place..._sand_ servant."

Gaara growled playfully and moved in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground - spinning her around twice.

Sakura shrieked softly and grabbed a hold of Gaara's arm.

"Not in a chapel!" Caroline snarled as she walked out of the second set of double doors. She swayed slightly. Her emerald green eyes murky and _slightly_ dazed.

Sakura arched an eyebrow. _Cause it was better to be drunk in a chapel?_ "What's wrong mother. Agitation and drunkenness usually don't go hand in hand." Sakura smiled innocently - as Gaara hid his laughter by burying his face in her neck.

Caroline scowled. "You were taught better. You're acting like a slut."

Sakura flinched - she hadn't been expecting that _type_ of rebuttal. "You shouldn't curse in a place of worship - _Mother_."

Caroline's scowled deepened. "And you should spread your legs in a church either." She sneered.

Sakura's eyes widened.

That had hurt.

She wasn't sure what hurt more. The fact that her mother had called her a slut. Or the fact that her mother actually believed she was that easy.

"Ma'am, that is uncalled for." Gaara claimed softly. His manners intact. His forest green eyes darkened as they narrowed. "And your daughter is _not _easy." His hissed - no one was going to talk about Sakura that way.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just get inside and find your places." She waved her hand airily. "I don't have time for this - I can't find your sister." She heaved a sigh and stalked outside. Her thumbs pressing the keypad on her phone.

Sakura allowed Gaara to steer her inside the chapel.

Gaara frowned and nuzzled her neck. "Don't listen to her."

Sakura nodded. She knew she shouldn't...but it was her mother.

Her friends filed in behind her, taking seats in the pews.

Minutes later a frazzled and seething Caroline stalked into the chapel. Her head shook back and forth as she muttered to herself. Her arms flailed about in obscene gestures.

Sakura arched an eyebrow. _Cause you should act like that in a church?_ She rolled her eyes.

"Sakura!" Caroline snapped.

Sakura flinched slightly and stood slowly. "Yes, mother?"

Caroline smiled brightly.

Sakura took a step closer to the sitting Gaara. "Yes?"

"I need you to_ play_ Hinata." Caroline's head cocked to the side. Her smile turned into a half sneer. "_That_ should be _you_ anyways."

Sakura's eyes widened. _That was a low blow._ Her watery eyes looked over at Gaara.

Could she play Hinata?

_Marry_ the man who had broke her heart in to piece and then left with _her_ sister?

"Sakura!" Her mother snapped again. Caroline's narrowed. "Today." _Useless twit._

Sakura flinched and moved forward towards the front of the chapel were the _bride _would enter. She smiled softly at her step-father.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Sakura shrugged. "She was like this before she met you." Her head cocked to the side. "Though she seems to have gotten worse." She wiggled her eyebrows as if suggesting something.

He chuckled. "But she does not have the right to treat _my_ daughter that way."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks daddy."

He smiled and winked. "I like Gaara."

Sakura smiled softly. She giggled as she was pulled into a tight quick hug.

"You done good kid."

Her smiled doubled in size. She beamed brightly like a child on Christmas morning.

He approved.

That was what he would say when he was beyond proud of her.

When she first learned to ride a bike by herself.

When she took karate and made it to black belt in under 2 months.

When she had made her first dinner by herself - for him and her.

When she had graduated top of her class with honors and a scholarship.

When she went to school for a doctorate in medicine.

When she completed her doctorate in medicine with honors.

When he realized how smart she was for finishing collage in such a short amount of time.

When she was appointed head of the Neurology department at Suna Hospital.

He approved. 'You done good kid.'

Sakura's emerald eyes turned glassy. "Thanks daddy."

He smiled and wiped at the tear that slid down his cheek. "That should be you up there." His head tilted to the side. "But Gaara would be a better groom."

Sakura giggled. Her head bobbed in agreement.

Both were brought from their little moment as Caroline snapped at them.

He heaved a small sigh. "Caroline, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Ryuu!" Her hands plopped onto her hips as she snapped at the two.

Ryuu - Sakura's step-father - heaved a small sigh.

Sakura giggled softly. "Daddy, you know what she can be like." She shook her head. "Why do you egg it on?"

Ryuu smiled softly. The wrinkles on his face intensified. "It makes you laugh." His smile widened. "I like when my baby girl is happy."

Caroline clapped once more. She held up her phone and began to record - Hinata would need the tips later.

The organ began to play in the background.

Ryuu counted to 3 in a soft whisper like voice before he and Sakura began to walk.

Sakura breathed in slowly and exhaled even slower. She was freaking. Sakura clutched her step-fathers arm in a semi-death grip. She stared at Sakura and a smirking Sasuke. No, she couldn't do this. Her steps faltered.

Ryuu glanced questioningly as he stalled for a moment.

Caroline frowned. "Not so slow!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Her breathing hitched. She stared at the male at the altar. His long silk hair was tied back in a low pony-tale. His skin a smooth ivory color. She gulped.

She was over him right?

Her breathing hitched.

Right?

Her breathing came in short gasps as she was gently pulled forward. _No, no, no, no, no, no._ She couldn't do this.

What was this feeling?

The longer she looked at the smiling man at the altar the more _this _feeling stirred within her.

Ryuu smiled. His lips barely moved as he whispered one words to Sakura. "Gaara."

Sakura frowned slightly. Her head stayed forward, while her eyes shifted. She looked for where the red haired demon male was supposed to be.

Glittering Emerald met Turbulent Forrest Green.

A slow smile spread across her lips.

Yes, she could do this.

This feeling...it was nothing.

Itachi...

He meant nothing.

Her smile grew. She stood straighter. She was fine. Her stature changed. Confidence oozed from every pore.

Ryuu smiled. His eyes turned towards a smirking Gaara.

Gaara nodded. He understood the elder's silent thank you. A slow proud smile slid across his supple lips.

She had changed. She was confident.

Confident in herself, in her words, in her meaning, in what she wanted, and what she excepted in her male partner.

Yes, she had definitely changed.

His dear little Cherry Blossom had changed.

And changed for the better.

Ryuu and Sakura came to a gentle halt.

"Who gives this woman away to be married?" The preacher questioned. His dark eyes twinkling as he stared down at the fully grown Sakura.

Sakura smiled. She had always had a soft spot for Pastor Sato.

Ryuu smiled and grasped Sakura's dainty left hand. "I do." He glanced at Sakura and winked.

Yes, he had purposely left out _'her mother and_'.

Sakura bit her lower lip to keep from giggling.

Her mother would only get angry.

Pastor Sato nodded and watched as Itachi moved and took Sakura's hand from Ryuu.

Itachi smiled.

Sakura frowned. _What is that look?_

Itachi pulled her closer and intertwined her right hand with his left. He squeezed it gently.

Sakura quickly glanced back at Gaara.

Gaara frowned. He could see it.

Her confidence was fading.

"Stop looking back at the crowd!" Her mother barked at her.

Sakura growled softly. _Damn harpy!_

Itachi chuckled softly as he glanced at Sakura. He winked and squeezed her hands softly.

Pastor Sato opened the bible in front of him and began to read. He looked up and smiled. "We are gathered here today to join two hearts together."

"We are skipping the vows. Hinata and Itachi have written their own vows." Caroline smirked as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _There is no point in rubbing it in, I don't want to marry him._

Itachi smirked at Sakura's response.

Pastor Sato nodded. He flipped a couple of paged. "Do you Itachi Uchiha take..." He glanced at Caroline.

Caroline shrugged. A slow devious smirk slid across her features. "Just use her name."

"Take Sakura Haruno to be you lawful wedded Wife?"

Sakura scoffed lightly. _More like awful...he never could keep it in his pants. Why would a ring stop him?_

Itachi stared at Sakura. His dark stormy blue eyes turned murky as he bore deep into her eyes. "I...I do."

Sakura's eyes widened. _That didn't sound...like it was meant for Hinata. _She gulped nervously.

Pastor Sato, Gaara, and Ryuu frowned.

They could tell the difference in Itachi's voice and stature.

"Do you Sakura Haruno take Itachi Uchiha to be your lawful wedded husband?'

Sakura licked her dry lips. "I don't."

Itachi's brows furrowed.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Hinata does."

Pastor Sato chuckled softly.

Sakura smiled and tried to pull her hands from Itachi's warm ones.

They were always so warm and protecting. They were smooth and gentle. But something felt wrong. Itachi's hand holding hers didn't feel the same as holding Gaara's. It was different. It wasn't right.

"Is that all you need mother?"

Caroline heaved a sigh. She closed the camera, "it will work." She glanced down at the watch on her wrist. "Thank you Pastor Sato."

He nodded curtly.

"We need to get back and make sure everything is ready for brunch." Caroline smiled and walked forward. "Here Itachi, hand this to Hinata."

Itachi nodded and took the camera. His brows furrowed slightly. "Sure, but why?"

Caroline smiled. "I have to stop by Mana's Bakery." She turned towards her pink haired daughter. A sneer sat on her pink lips. "So, Sakura, how does it feel to see what should have been your doing?"

Sakura heaved a sigh and gritted her teeth. "Mother!" She growled. "You know exactly why I am not marrying Itachi!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're in a chapel. Why do you continue to lie?"

Sakura gawked.

How could her mother be so daft?

"Mrs. Haruno," Itachi exclaimed softly. "Sakura and I parted because of me. None of this was her fault." His dark stormy blue eyes glanced at a smirking Sasuke. "The reasons for our split are fully mine."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you. You even have Itachi lying for you." She shook her head.

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She calmed immediately as two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a firm chest.

_Gaara._

Caroline scoffed and twisted on her heels.

"Damn old harpy." Sakura growled softly and crossed her arms over her chest on top of Gaara's folded arms.

Itachi's orbs lingered on the pink haired girl next to him. His brows furrowed. _What is this feeling? Something is wrong..._

Gaara frowned and pulled Sakura closer as he locked eyes with Itachi. _She isn't your!_

Itachi watched as Gaara pulled a _very_ compliant Sakura out of the chapel.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Itachi's shoulder. "She's not your little flower anymore is she?"

Itachi frowned. "Shut up. This is your fault."

Sasuke smirked. "How so?" His head cocked to the side. "I didn't sleep with her sister and have a pregnancy scare."

Itachi heaved a sigh. "No, that's true. But _I_ didn't try and rape her."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. 13: Hell's Wedding Party

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. The overview of the main plot was taken from the movie [The Wedding Date - Debra Messing]. But the story IS MINE!  
**- APPEARANCES By:** Yoshi Sato | KenJi Mori | Hana Kato | Kyoko Tanaka | Aburame Shino | Inuzuka Kiba

* * *

_Questions and Reviews._

**.**

**Thank You - ALL - to those who reviewed. It truly means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen  
**Hell's Wedding Party**

~!~

_This Wedding Party Belongs To Hell. They're From It - They Have To Be._

.

...

.

Gaara squeezed her shoulder and steered her back towards the car. "You okay? Blossom?"

Sakura heaved a small sigh and snuggled deeper into the elder's arms. "I am now." She twisted into him and wrapped her arms around his narrowed waist. She breathed in deeply; earth and fresh rain. Sakura smiled. It was a good mixture. She heaved a small sigh. Her smile slowly deflating. Sakura was becoming attached. That wasn't good.

Gaara smiled softly and rubbed her arm. "Who's driving?" He questioned as Temari showed up on his right side.

"I will! BELIEVE IT!"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"What is up with him and this catch phrase?" Sakura muttered. "If he continues to say that, I'm gonna hit him. _Believe it_!"

Gaara chuckled softly.

Temari smirked. "Matsuri is sitting up front with you. _Believe it!_"

Naruto pouted. "You're making fun of me aren't you?"

Temari glanced back. Her smirk grew as she shrugged.

Sakura giggled and waited to step inside the car as Gaara opened the door.

!~! !~! !~!

Sakura frowned as the Cherry Red Black Rose Estate. Her nose scrunched. Where the hell had her mother come from? Didn't she say she was going to be late? Sakura scoffed lightly. Her nose scrunched in the process. _Didn't mom always tell me to never be late? Isn't it always better to be early? Old bitty can't even follower her own rules._

Gaara chuckled and smoothed out the lines on her face. "What are you thinking about Blossom?"

Sakura giggled softly. "My mother. She always said it's never good to be late. Hypocritical no? Like the pot calling the kettle black." Her eyes glanced over at the car once more. "Yet, she seems to be on time..."

A slow smile slid across his lips. "The things that go on in your head." He shook his head and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"That's a secret _Sand-y._" Sakura smiled impishly.

Gaara rolled his eyes and linked their fingers together before pulling her into their house. He bowed slightly at the butler and followed the maid that led them out back and onto the patio like gazebo.

Sakura frowned in distaste as she looked at the wedding party.

Hinata and Itachi were the bride and groom. Sakura the maid of honor and Sasuke was the best man. Kyoko was the bridesmaid and Yoshi was the groomsmen. Hana was the flower girl and Kenji was the ring bearer. The ushers: Kiba and Shino.

Would it be wrong to say she hated the wedding party?

Well we don't count the ring bearer or the flower girl. They were to young, and too adorable.

Sakura heaved a sigh.

We dislike the Hinata because she's…a fake witch who wants her ways. Itachi because he broke her heart. Sasuke because he has a creepy sadistic obsession with her. Kyoko because she's a plastic ho who lies and cheats. Yoshi because he's a perv. And Kiba and Shino because they never grew up out of their high school football years.

Yep, those were all reasons to dislike the wedding party.

Lunch was going to be a disaster.

Gaara smiled softly and hugged Sakura closer. "What's my blossom thinking about?"

Sakura smiled at the nickname and leaned against Gaara.

"Sakura." Caroline smiled at her daughter.

Sakura arched an eyebrow in curiosity. Her and Gaara came to a stop in front of her. "Weren't you supposed to be late getting here?"

Caroline waved her hand dismissively. She pointed at Sakura's friends. "You all can't join."

Sakura stared at her mother in horror. "Mother!"

Caroline once again waved her off. "I didn't know they were coming. We don't have enough places or food." She glared at her daughter. "If I had known they were coming, I would have been better prepared." She huffed softly.

Naruto frowned. "With all due respect Mrs. Haruno. She did not know we were coming." His voice even and smooth.

Caroline snorted. "Well that is just rude."

Sakura heaved a sigh. _And snorting wasn't?_

Caroline heaved a small placated sigh. "Two of you can join. The others can have lunch inside the house. I already have the chefs cooking for you."

Sakura shook her head softly. _Cause she couldn't have started off with that? She kills me. She goes from an utter witch to and actual person at times._

"Y'all go." Temari announced while pointing at Naruto and Matsuri. She smiled.

The others nodded in agreement.

Naruto nodded and reached out his hand - wiggling his fingers. He smiled as Matsuri laced their fingers together. "Lead the way Sakura."

Sakura smiled and did as told. She heaved a small sigh as they made their way out onto the gazebo like patio. Her nose scrunched in distaste as she saw Kyoko eyeing _her man_. A blush stained her cheeks. _Her man._ A slow smile slid across her lips. She liked the sound of that.

_Her man._

She giggled softly as Gaara held out her chair.

"Mi' Lady." He smirked and bowed.

She giggled. "Why, thank you, _sand_ servant."

Gaara chuckled. He kissed her forehead and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before he sat.

"Hello! My name is Kyoko." She flicked her long black hair of her shoulder and smiled cutely.

Gaara gave a slight nod. "Gaara." He turned towards Sakura and proceeded to open his mouth.

"Where are you from Gaara?" Kyoko egged on. She wanted under his skin - among other things. And she was going to get it. Kyoko always got what she wanted.

He heaved a small sigh. He did his best to keep the perverted grin off of his lips as Sakura squeezed his thigh before patting it gently. "Sunagakura."

Kyoko smiled. "Oh! I always wanted to travel there. I heard the shopping is amazing."

Gaara smiled softly and laced his fingers with Sakura's under the table.

Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned over to Sakura. "What so she can use the excuse of its too hot, while acting like a 'b*tch in heat' whore?" He whispered.

Sakura giggled softly. She smiled impishly as Gaara turned his full attention to her once more. Sakura would have to tell him that one later. That was a must tell. Sakura glanced at the other girl. Kyoko was practically raping Gaara with her ugly eyes. _She really is a b*tch in heat; isn't she?_

Gaara smiled and edged closer. "Blossom? What are Naruto and you talking about?" He gulped down the bile that rose in the back of his throat. His right hand moved under the table and gripped the foot that was trying to edge up on the inside of his leg. He glared at Kyoko out of the side of his eyes. Gaara squeezed cruelly. He hid the smirk as she yanked her wounded foot back.

Sakura smirked, _He did something to her. I just know it_. She twisted in her seat. Sakura let her plump pink lips rest against his ear as she breathed. "I'll tell you later." She let her hand slide into the inside of his suit jacket. She patted the right pectoral muscle as she moved back to her former position.

Gaara shivered and smirked. "You're playing dirty." His hand slid over her thigh and squeezed the dress and shivering thigh. "Careful Flower." He growled playfully by her ear. "You might get _plucked_."

Sakura giggled. _That was sooooooo cheesy!_ She smiled impishly and leaned against him as she shivered once more.

Gaara frowned.

That second shiver wasn't because of him. He watched as the trees swayed in the background. It was windy-ish. Was she cold? He looked down at the sundress she was wearing. She was cold. Gaara pulled away and slid his jacket off. With a gentleman like smile he placed the jacket around her shoulders and buttoned it in front for her. "That warmer flower?" He cooed softly.

Sakura nodded. She brought the jacket closer and breathed in deeply. It smelled just like him. Sakura relaxed completely.

Okay, maybe today wasn't_ that_ bad.

~!~

Itachi flinched for a second time as Gaara called her flower. That had been his nickname for her. His fists tightened under the table. He was the only one that was supposed to use that nickname. Not Gaara. Itachi heaved a sigh.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Had she really moved on?

Was she not able to feel anything when they were standing together at the altar?

He watched with sad eyes as Sakura nuzzled up to Gaara. It hurt. It hurt, to see her with another man. To see Sakura wrapped in someone else's arms while she graced them with the goddess like smile that was meant only for Itachi. Wasn't he supposed to be happy? He turned and looked at his own fiancé. Itachi's frown deepened. Happy? He was anything but.

Hinata was acting all lovey dovey towards Yoshi.

Didn't they _both know_ Hinata was taken?

They acted as if tomorrow _wasn't_ Hinata's wedding day.

Why was he even marrying her?

They weren't in love. It had been a fling with a scare. But when Hinata's mother caught wind...things had gone downhill.

Itachi's lips pursed.

Caroline, their mother, had used it against Itachi. He looked down at his hands. He had never told Sakura. Never told her about the night her mother had come to him. Come to him begging. Begging him to marry Hinata. Telling him how much better Hinata was. How Hinata would be able to _fulfill _his needs. More so than Sakura ever would be able to. Itachi gulped. This was his own fault. Why? Because for a small second, he had believed her. Believe that Hinata could give him everything.

But how wrong he had been.

Itachi heaved another sigh.

Things had changed drastically.

~!~

Sasuke stared at the pinkett. She was just as beautiful has he had always remembered her to be. He subconsciously licked his lips. He wanted her. A pout marred Sasuke's lips. He had yet to have her.

Someone was always there to _interrupt_.

Sasuke didn't like that.

He would have her. Have her before she went back to Sunagakure.

He smirked. Sasuke would finally get _his _flower. As she was always meant to be. His. She wasn't meant for Itachi. And she sure as hell wasn't meant for Gaara.

Sakura was going to be his. No one could stand in his way. Or stop him.

~!~

Sakura heaved a small sigh. Okay so lunch wasn't exactly that bad. Yes there was alcohol, but there was no amp. So that was a plus.

They were drinking wine. But because of the food and the all around chatter. Only a light buzz filtered through the people.

Sakura smiled. She stood lightly. She clutched Gaara jacket in the process. Sakura smiled. "I'm going to grab a bottle of _Pinot Noir Sonoma Coast._"

Ryuu smiled. "I kept a bottle especially for you. It's down in the cellar."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks dad."

Ryuu smiled.

Sakura moved towards the greenhouse cellar. The wine cellar was below it. Sakura hummed softly. She was happy. Sakura was actually, truly happy. She giggled to herself.

Gaara cleared his throat and stood. "I'll go get the vegetable tray for you, Mrs. Haruno."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you Gaara." She giggled like a school girl as he smiled at her. She smirked softly. She twisted in her seat and gently elbowed Kyoko. "Why don't you go help him?" Her head cocked to the side. "You would be so much better suited for him." She smiled. "Don't you _remember_ what I told you earlier? Now would be the perfect time."

Kyoko smirked. She folded her napkin on the table and excused herself to the _bathroom._

~!~

Gaara bit back a groan as he heard heels clacking behind him. He knew it wasn't Sakura. He didn't have to be a fortune teller to know that.

"Hello, Gaara." Kyoko cooed gently. She giggled like a school girl and moved closer. "So..." She stepped even closer. Kyoko smiled up at him. She reached out and let her hand draw small circles on his shirt.

Gaara bit back a shudder and stepped away. He glared warningly. He turned towards the fridge.

Kyoko scoffed slightly. She stared long and hard at Gaara while he grabbed another vegetable tray. "You can't possibly be with Sakura. There is no way." Denial, there couldn't possibly be a way that was true.

Gaara frowned. _Why in the world is it so hard for people to believe that I'm with her? It's like everyone knows it's fake. _His brows furrowed slightly. "I am. She's my fiancé." _I wish she was..._

Kyoko shook her head. "You don't have to lie. Caroline already said you're only with her because she puts out." She smirked and let her index finger trail down his bicep. "We both know what Sakura _is_."

~!~

Sakura giggled as she saw the four rows of her favorite wine. Her dad hadn't exaggerated, had he?

Her brows knitted together as footsteps were heard behind her. "Gaara you didn't have to follow? Why did you?" Her lips pursed. _Which bottle? Which bottle?_ So many to choose from.

"You trip on stairs quite easily. If I remember correctly, that is."

Her eyes widened as she stilled her spine. That wasn't Gaara.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. 14: Connivingly Cruel

Author Note:

Okay, I went back and looked at this story. I realized...I was a horrible writer. When I started, that is. I do pray I have gotten better.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. The overview of the main plot was taken from the movie [The Wedding Date - Debra Messing]. But the story IS MINE!  
**- APPEARANCES By:** Yoshi Sato | KenJi Mori | Hana Kato | Kyoko Tanaka | Aburame Shino | Inuzuka Kiba

* * *

_Questions and Reviews._

**.**

**Thank You - ALL - to those who reviewed. It truly means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen  
**Connivingly Cruel**

~!~

.

...

.

The bottle fell from Sakura's grasp. She gulped nervously. Her breathing hitched. _Oh Dear God!_ A silent whimper fell from her lips. _How?_

"I missed you."

She took a step back. _No, this can't happen again. It can't._

He chuckled and moved closer. "You missed me didn't you flower? Didn't you?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "N-no."

He tsked softly and shook his head. "Flower," he reprimanded playfully. "Don't lie." Sasuke cooed gently. The cruel smirk splayed on his lips; any and all illusion of innocence gone.

Sakura shivered. She took a step back. Fear set in. She knew, soon she'd run out of steps. Sakura looked at the exit. There was only one way in and one way out. She licked her dry lips. Her skin turned pale.

Where was Gaara?

_Didn't he say he'd always protect me?_ Her eyes flickered back and forth between the closed cellar door and Sasuke.

He smirked. "There's nowhere to run, my little flower." His head cocked to the side. He licked his lips while his eyes stalked every delicious curve of her body. "I can't wait to _pluck_ you."

Sakura twisted and ran towards the cellar isles. Maybe she could out hide him till someone realized something was amiss. _There used to be a back door... _Sakura froze as she came to a dead end. _But I thought..._ This can't be happening.

"You didn't know?" Sasuke smirked as he walked slowly towards her. "Your father had things added on." He stepped closer. 'They took out the back exit."

Sakura gulped and turned to face Sasuke as he leered at her. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth and inched backwards.

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura's eyes flitted back and forth. She opened her mouth to scream.

It was muffled.

Sakura clawed at the hand that covered her mouth. Her other hand punched the chest that moved closer.

"Stop struggling, my little flower." Sasuke cooed.

She struggled harder as her back pressed against the stone of the wall behind her. Both of her hands pushed against Sasuke's unmoving chest. Sakura stilled the muscles in her legs as she felt a knee trying to slide between them.

"Sakura~." He cooed softly. "Relax~."

Sakura tensed even more. She screamed once more – muffled by the hand over her lips. Her eyes widened as she was paralyzed with fear as the knee pried her legs apart.

The hands on his shirt tightened as she tried to push him away.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm glad to see you have stopped struggling."

Sakura bit her lip. Tears gathered in her shimmering emerald eyes. She whimpered.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed the hands on his chest. He raised them above her head and kept them in place with one of his hands. He moved the leg in between hers – thigh touching thighs.

Sakura growled. Her eyes narrowed in disgust. "Let me go." Nausea pooled in her stomach. A shiver of disgust trailed up her spine. _Gaara..._

Where was Gaara?

Sasuke's free hand traveled from her side – ghosting over her chest – moving down her side. The trailed over her leg before rising back up – taking the material with them. "Your skin is softer than I remember." He murmured against her neck. "So soft." He whispered. Sasuke's lips ghosted over her jaw and down her neck. Stopping at her shoulder to lay an opened mouth kiss on the silky skin.

~!~

Gaara turned. _Exactly what is she insinuating? _"Excuse me?" His tone was clipped and but respectful.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. "Come on." She shook her head. "Sakura has always been a whore. She threw herself at Itachi - he left her for her sister. Sasuke - who apparently _tried_ to _rape_ her. But we all know she tried to sleep with her and he said no." Her nose scrunched in obvious distaste.

Gaara's hands clenched into fists. She didn't know when to stop.

"And now," Kyoko gestured to him. "You." She heaved a sigh. "Isn't it obvious?" Her eyes were wide - like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Simply put…Sakura is a whore." She grinned seductively. "We both know I would be better in bed." Her head cocked to the side.

Gaara slammed the tray down on the counter. Now he was pissed. "Listen here," he hissed viciously. "She is not, nor has she ever been a whore. You on the other hand…." He left the words hanging in the air. "You, you are offering yourself to me...so blatantly. You're disregarding all aspects of honor. Yet _you_ call _her_ a whore?" His head cocked to the side in question. Eyebrows rose as he waited for her reply.

Kyoko's eyes widened. "G-Gaara?" She took a step back as if she had been burned. Kyoko bit her lower lip and moved in front of him when Gaara tried to leave. She looked at him through her thickly mascara covered lashes. "Don't be like that..." she cooed gently.

"Move, _whore….."_Gaara hissed before shoving passed her. There were times - few and far in between times - where being a gentleman was out of the question. "A _whore_ should know their _place_….and it's on the streets on their _knees_." He sneered before leaving the kitchen.

Kyoko stood frozen. Her jaw slacked as her eyes were wide - blinking repeatedly in disbelief.

Gaara shook his head and head towards the table. He smiled - taking a moment to shoot a side glare at Caroline. He froze. Where was Sakura? Was she still grabbing a wine bottle? But it shouldn't take this long...right?

"Where is Sakura?"

Caroline waved the question off. "Where is Kyoko?" Her head tilted to the side as her eyes twinkled. As if she was expecting_ something_ to have happened. She truly was a horrid person.

Gaara shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't see her."

Caroline deflated immediately.

Gaara hid his smug smirk while turning to Naruto. He stopped mid step.

Sasuke was not at the table.

Gaara's breath hitched. A bad feeling coiled in his stomach. *_I'll take good care of you...* _The phrase became a mantra in his mind. "Something's wrong."

Naruto's eyes widened as he stood quickly. The chair fell on the ground behind him.

Gaara took lead and raced towards the cellar.

~!~

Sakura continued to struggle in vain. "Let me go!" She snapped as he removed his hand from her mouth. She growled as he laughed. She took a deep breath and began to scream.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he covered her open mouth. "Be quiet!" He hissed.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

Sasuke yelled out and pulled back. _She bit me?_ "You bit me!" His eyes widened. He stepped closer and backhanded her over the cheek bone.

Sakura's head swan as her eyes watered. Her cheek stung. She clenched her eyes closed.

"How dare you!"

Sakura's breath hitched as she worked her jaw open. She winced at the pain that shot through her cheek. She swallowed hard, but stood her ground.

"You know I always liked them feisty." Sasuke smirked and edged closer.

Sakura licked her lips and barred her teeth. "And I always liked to bite."

Sasuke's steps faltered. He held up and index finger."If you bite me..." He left the threat hanging.

"You'll what?" A much deeper voice questioned darkly.

Sakura and Sasuke froze.

Sakura heaved a small sigh. "Gaara," she whimpered. Unshed tears made her emerald eyes glitter.

Gaara growled possessively as he saw the forming hickeys. He moved forward. Sasuke would die. Later though, Sakura was more important.

Before Naruto could blink and Sasuke could think, Gaara punched him in the jaw.

A sickening crack was heard as Sasuke's head twisted sharply to the side. He yelled out in pain as he fell to his knees holding his swelling jaw.

Gaara shoved the whimpering male out of the way and scooped Sakura into his arms. "I'm sorry...so sorry." He whispered against her neck.

The arms around Sakura's waist squeezed tighter as they lifted her. A protective warmth surrounded her. Safe. Sakura felt safe. Sakura wrapped her arms securely around his shoulders. She buried her face against his neck and breathed in deeply. His scent had always been calming.

"Come on," he whispered in her ear as he lifted her up by her bottom.

Sakura slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. She let him carry her out of the cellar. Her face stayed buried against his neck.

Gaara hugged her tighter as his neck became wet.

She was crying.

"Sakura?" Matsuri exclaimed.

Gaara hugged her tighter and shook his head while glancing at Matsuri. He casted a swift glare in Caroline's direction before moving towards the house.

Naruto followed dragging a stumbling Sasuke with him.

Caroline stood gasping. "Let him go this instance!" She snarled and stomped towards the two. "How dare you handle Sasuke like that!"

Itachi stood quickly. He glanced down at his younger brother - the swollen jaw instantly telling him what happened. HIs eyes shut tightly. Silently, he thanked God that Gaara had arrived in time.

"Oh My Word!" Caroline screeched. "LET HIM GO!" She shook her head.

Naruto winced. _Damn harpy! _He shoved Sasuke and watched in satisfaction as the other fell on the ground.

"You hit him? How could you?" Caroline stalked forward and slapped the blonde haired boy. "I told him to go find Sakura! He _did_ nothing wrong!" She snarled.

Time froze.

"MOM!" Hinata exclaimed. "What happened?"

Caroline twisted around facing her daughter. "Nothing honey." She cooed. "Naruto and Sasuke got into a bit of an unneeded tussle."

Naruto and Itachi frowned.

Caroline glared at the three boys while pushing Hinata back towards the table. "Go finish your food."

"Why are you lying to her?" Naruto snapped.

Caroline turned back towards the blonde. "I am not lying! There are things she just doesn't need to know!"

Itachi frowned but stayed quiet. His teeth gnashed together behind his closed lips. "Sasuke come. I'm going to send him home."

Caroline touched his shoulder. "There is no need. Sasuke is perfectly fine." She turned back to the younger Uchiha. "Should we get you ice for that?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he stood, brushing the dirt off. "No ma'am. I'll be fine."

Caroline smiled. "That's good." She stared at the elder Uchiha. "Come back to the table Itachi. Go sit by _your_ fiancé. Stop worrying about _things_ you shouldn't." Her eyes narrowed.

Itachi paled and nodded. He grabbed Sasuke - roughly - by the upper arm and dragged him towards the table.

Caroline whirled back around to Naruto.

"What do you have on him?" Naruto asked pointedly.

Caroline laughed softly. "Nothing."

Naruto watched as she moved back towards the house. _Conniving, cruel, lying, bitch._

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. NOTICE

I am so sorry it has taken so long. It wouldn't have taken so long. BUT FF FROZE MY ACCOUNT. THEY ALSO TOOK HOT BLOODED LUV DOWN. APPARENTLY [WHICH I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT] THE SUMMARY MUST BE VIEWABLE TO ALL AGES EVEN IF THE STORY ITSELF IS NOT. AND BECAUSE MINE WASN'T THEY TOOK IT DOWN AND FROZE MY ACCOUNT [TO TEACH ME A LESSON]. AT THIS POINT... I DON'T WANT TO WRITE ON FF PERIOD. I JUST WANT TO CLOSE MY ACCOUNT DOWN AND SEND A PERSONAL FUCK YOU TO FF.

THE WAY THEY HANDLED THIS WAS INAPPORPRIATE AND DOWN RIGHT RUDE. THEY TOOK MY STORY DOWN WITHOUT AN CONSIDERATION OF THE TIME, LOVE, AND SLEEP I WENT WITHOUT TO WRITE IT. THEY DIDN'T CARE. AND THAT IS WRONG. YES, UNDER CERTIAN CIRCUMSTANCES ACTIONS LIKE THAT SHOULD BE TAKEN. BUT FOR A FIRST TIME OFFENDER PERIOD - NO.

AT THIS POINT I DON'T WANT TO WRITE ON THIS SITE.

BUT I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. SO I WILL CONTINUE. A BIG THANK YOU SHOULD BE SENT TO ME FOR MY SISTER. SHE IS ONE OF THE THINGS THAT KEPT ME FROM CLOSING MY ACCOUNT.

i HAVE ALREADY TAKEN DOWN MOST OF MY STORIES. I HAVE NO CLUE IF I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE ON HERE AFTER THIS STORY AND MY OTHER FEW ARE COMPLETED.

!~!~

AS FOR HOT BLOODED LUV [PACOB STORY] I SERIOUSLY DOUBT I WILL POST IT AGAIN. MOSTLY BECAUSE I THOUGHT MY STORY WAS SAFE ON FF SO I DIDN'T HAVE A BACK UP.

I NOW KNOW THAT WAS THE SINGLE MOST STUPID THING I COULD HAVE EVER BELIEVED.

IF I DO CONTINUE TO WRITE... OTHER FF STORIES. I WILL MOST LIKELY POST IT ON MY LIVE JOURNAL ACCOUNT.

I MIGHT CONTINUE ON HERE...BUT AS FOR A WRITER WHO TAKES HER STORIES TO HEART AND TRIES HER VERY BEST TO MAKE THE READERS LOVE AND WANT TO CONTINUE READING IT...IT MIGHT TAKE SOME TIME BEFORE I EVER POST A NEW STORY.

I LOVE YOU READERS. PLEASE PRAY AND SEND ME YOUR LOVE AND ME TO GET THE WILL TO WRITE ON THIS SITE.

~~~!~~~

NEXT UPDATE [IN A COUPLE OF HOURS] WILL BE THE STORY...I JUST WANTED TO PUT UP THIS NOTICE NOW... SO EVERYONE UNDERSTANDS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED WHEN I WAS OVERLY READY TOO.


	17. 15: Secrets, Every Family Has Them

Author Note: Sorry it took longer than planned but it had to be perfect. Keke

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. The _**overview**_ of the main plot was taken from the movie [The Wedding Date - Debra Messing]. But the story IS MINE!  
**- APPEARANCES By:** Sato Yoshi | Mori KenJi | Kato Hana | Tanaka Kyoko | Aburame Shino | Inuzuka Kiba

* * *

_Questions and Reviews._

6/1

**| MyFalseTruth | raven rose 101 | nomorehappykitty | LibertyForFreedom455 | TheInescapableFate |  
**-Thank you all for comments! So very much APPRECIATED!

**| Tsuki Sakura Hitsugaya |  
**-I will pray that your mother is not like that when your older.

**| The Girl Across The Street |  
**-I Thank you. It makes me feel better to know that a reader from the first time I wrote this believes I have done better and likes the updated version. *bows at a 90 degree angle* Thank You.

...

6/3

**| Ev3ningStar | Xx4ying4yang4xX | Dango-is-delicious | The Girl Across The Street | The Fangirl With A 1000 Names | LibertyForFreedom455 |**  
-I will continue. Thank you all for your support.

**| cherrys-and-strawberrys |**  
-I will finish. It took me sometime to get over the fact that the could do that. But because of all of you and my sister...I'm back.

**| RAMEN101 |**  
-That had to be one of the most interesting...review\threat\asking for a continuation...i have ever recieved. There is no need for force. I decided I owed it not only to all of my loyal readers, but also to myself to continue dispite the setbacks.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen  
**Secrets, Every Family Has them**

~!~

.

...

.

Sakura flinched slightly as Gaara pulled her hands away from her body.

"Stop it blossom."

Sakura's brows furrowed as looked up to glare at the redhead. "You have no right to tell me what to do!" She yanked her hands away and went back to scratching her red and swelling skin.

Gaara's brows furrowed as his lips pursed. He yanked her hands away before pulling her forward roughly. Gaara wrapped her into a fierce hug. "You're fine blossom."

Sakura gripped the material of Gaara's shirt on around his shoulder blades and hugged him back tightly. She felt dirty. She could still see him. Still feel his skin against hers. Why could she still feel him? Why?

Gaara hugged her even tighter. "You're fine Blossom." He dropped his head to her shoulder and let his lips rest against her ear as he whispered. "It's just me and you. No one else." He rocked side to side. "Me and you."

Sakura breathed him in deeply. _Just me and Gaara. No one else. Me and Gaara._

"You want to go lay in bed?" Gaara asked softly. He didn't want to jostle the calming girl. "I can hold you if you want...I'll keep you safe." His hands ran up and down her back soothingly. "Just me and you."

She nodded slowly and let him pull her towards the bed. Sakura shivered slightly as his arms wrapped around her, lifting her up and placing her under the covers.

Seconds after Gaara removed his nightshirt and crawled into bed, he pulled Sakura to him.

2o minutes later, Sakura sat up on the bed as the door was flung open.

"Oh Baby!"

Sakura giggled softly. "Hey Akira." She whispered softly as she nestled back against Gaara's warmth.

Akira smiled softly and plopped down on the comfy bed. "You okay baby?" Her dark indigo curls framed her face. Akira's head tilted slightly as she glanced at Gaara. "Thank you for protecting her."

Gaara smiled. He rubbed and patted Sakura's arm as he moved her gently. "I'll give you a few." He kissed Sakura's forehead before standing from the bed.

Akira purred and winked at Gaara. "You look hot in nothing but grey plaid flannel pants."

Gaara chuckled and shook his head. "You know...Sakura said the samething earlier."

Sakura's eyes widened as her cheeks tinged a scarlet red. "H-HEY!"

Gaara chuckled as he shut the door behind him.

Akira smiled. "So they left?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, mom said only about four could stay. There wasn't _enough room_ in the chapel."

Akira rolled her eyes. "Liar."

Sakura nodded. "I already know this."

Akira nodded. "Who stayed?"

Sakura's lips pursed. "Naruto, Matsuri, Tenten, and Neji." She shifted under the covers. "Neji and Gaara are good friends."

Akira heaved a sigh. "Are you okay? Really, okay?" She moved to lie beside Sakura on the bed. "I know Gaara got to you before..." She bit her lower lip in thought. "But I also know this isn't the first time." She bit her lower lip and stared worriedly at her friend. "I couldn't bare if something had actually happened." She looked down tracing the pattern on the bed spread. "It practically kills me knowing something could have happened and I wasn't there." Akira heaved a sigh and sniffled.

_What kind of best friend couldn't protect a friend?_

Sakura heaved a small sigh. "It's okay Akira."

Akira nodded and hugged the girl.

Sakura pouted and rolled over cuddling into Akira's waiting arms. She nodded against the other. "Yeah...I shouldn't have been that stupid. I shouldn't have gone alone." _I know better._

"I heard Kyoko hit on Gaara." Akira gossiped smoothly. Smugness unparalleled with any other laced her voice.

Sakura feigned bored. Though inside her stomach coiled with nervousness. She humped. "So?"

Akira smirked. "Jealousy is an ugly thing, love." She pointed at the pink haired girl and wagged her finger. "God don't like ugly honey." She smirked.

Sakura snorted. "Am not."

Akira's smirk widened. "Yes, you are."

~!~

He smiled softly as he shut the door on the two giggling girls. It was good that Akira had come. Sakura needed some girl time. Yes, he was glad he was the one that was there to save her. But he also knew she needed a moment of just _girl time_. He walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Miss Minny - the chef cook - had made a couple apple pies for dinner.

Apple pie sounded good right about now.

He rubbed his flat 6pck darkly tanned and toned stomach as hunger rumbled.

Yep, apple pie sounded good. _V__ery_ good.

_"What is wrong with you!"_

Gaara stopped short at the bottom of the stairs. His dark red eyebrows furrowed. Who could possibly be arguing in the kitchen this late? Hadn't everyone called it an early night - for the wedding and the scene made at lunch.

"_I thought that was what you wanted?" A voice exclaimed in reply._

_She growled. "Why would I want you to almost rape Sakura?" A long frustrated sigh was heaved. "Why would I want that Sasuke?"_

Gaara froze. _That's Caroline and Sasuke?_ He growled. She had planned this? The reason Sakura had been tormented by the younger Uchiha was because of her own mother?

_"You idiot!"_

"What the hell is your problem?" Gaara snarled as he pushed the double swinging kitchen door open.

Three people jumped as the door swung.

Three?

Gaara snarled loudly. _Itachi..._ The third was Itachi. "How could you?" He glared at Caroline. "Your own daughter?" He looked at Itachi. "Your own fiancé?" He glanced at Sasuke. Pure disgust etched on his features.

Caroline scoffed.

Gaara twisted and stalked towards her. "YOU!" He pointed at her. "YOU ARE A BITCH!"

Caroline's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"Gaara!" Itachi exclaimed. "_Please,_ lower your voice."

Gaara snorted. "NO!" Disbelief colored his angry voice. Why in the world would he lower his voice? He had every right to be angry.

They had done this to her. Turned her into a self-consious, self-loathing, cynical, love and family hating woman. They had done it. THEY HAD. Because of them, she believed she wasn't good enough. She was the outcast. She was the nobody. She was unloved. BECAUSE OF THEM!

NO! He would not calm down.

They had hurt the woman he loved.

Gaara's eyes widened on their own accord at the sudden revelation. Loved? Could He? Did he? Yes. Yes he did. He loved Sakura.

The firey look returned. His dark green blazed with fury.

They had hurt the woman _he _loved.

"Listen here!" Sasuke stepped closer.

"Give me another reason to hit you!" Gaara edged closer. "Come on. Pick on someone who'll pick back." His head cocked to the side. "Or do you only like going after defenseless women?" His hands curled into fists. "Punk ass emo rapist!" [dont ask - full on moment[WHICH SOMEONE BETTER COMMENT ON]]

Sasuke took a step back. His eyes wide as his jaw slackened.

Itachi moved forward. "Hey now...there is no need for name calling or violence." His voice was steady and calm.

Gaara snorted. "Right, I should be like you. Roll over and be a good puppy." He stared directly at Itachi.

Itachi flinched. The gleam in the red heads turbulent green eyes was unnerving. Deadly and unnerving.

"Did you get a treat after you broke Sakura's heart?" Gaara turned back towards Caroline. "You are a horrid woman." Gaara glared at Itachi. "If you don't tell her _I _will." He looked pointedly at all three of them.

Caroline snorted. "She is _my_ daughter I can do as I please."

Gaara glared. "And she is _my_ fiancé."

Caroline took a small step back - as if she had received a physical blow. Her eyes were wide.

"I will not allow you to continue hurting her." He glared down at Sasuke. "Don't even look at her." He turned lastly to Itachi. "You're a coward. You're not good enough for either girl."

Caroline snorted.

Gaara turned directly towards her. "You are UNFIT to be a _mother._"

Caroline's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"Fix this..." he hissed. Gaara twisted on his heels.

The apple pie lay, forgotten, on its glass throne - protected by a glass shield.

Akira hugged Sakura. "Well I'm glad you're better." She smiled softly. "You know...he really loves you."

Sakura frowned and cocked her head to the side. "Who?"

Akira shook her head. "Gaara. Who else?" She giggled. "Why wouldn't your fiancé be in love with you?"

Sakura blushed. "Y-yeah..."

Akira stared at her best friend skeptically. "Oooookaaaaaaayyyy..." She twisted towards Sakura and hugged her closer. "You're like my little sister. I will always love you and do my best to never lie and always protect you." Akira smiled and kissed her forehead. "Love ya baby."

She froze at Akira's declaration. _Never lie... _Sakura jumped as the door opened.

"Hello ladies. Did you have an _informative_ talk?" Gaara wiggled his eyebrows. "You talked about me the whole time...huh?"

Akira giggled and stood. "Cocky."

Gaara winked. "I try."

She shook her head. "I'm going to take my leave." She smiled as Gaara slipped back under the covers and brought Sakura to him instantly. "See you tomorrow for the wedding."

Sakura smiled and watched as Akira shut the door quietly. Slowly her smile dropped. _Yes, tomorrow is the wedding..._

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	18. 16: I Promise To Lie, Betray, And Hurt

Author Note: Okay I left something special at the end *points at readers* NO READING AHEAD THOUGH! Keke.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. The _**overview**_ of the main plot was taken from the movie [The Wedding Date - Debra Messing]. But the story IS MINE!

_I WANT MAJOR LOVE...I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY! _**MAJOR LOVE**_!_

* * *

_Questions and Reviews._

6/5

**| TheInescapableFate | The Fangirl With A 1000 Names | Lil Leif |**  
-Thank you for commenting on Sasuke's new name.. lol

**| The Girl Across The Street |**  
-Thank you so much... It makes me feel amazing to have a reader re-read it after I have done my best to make it better.

**| LibertyForFreedom455 |**  
-I'm glad I stayed too

**| raven rose 101 |**  
-To be honest...so was I... And truth be told it took all I had not to let Gaara punch both Sasuke and Itachi... *looks around with Shifty eyes* Though the story isn't over yet...

6/6

**| Tsuki Sakura Hitsugaya |**  
-I would totally have to agree. School Sucked. Balls. But don't worry...it gets better-ish [lol]. ANd thank you. I am glad you like it.

**| RAMEN101 |**  
-If I have taken to long... *folds hands together in prayer form; lower lip juts out and quivers; puppy eyes* forgive me? And make sure you read the ending. [*cough* authors note after story chapter ends *cough*] I thank you oh great Witch. lol.. And YAH! If you send me to anartica...i could get sick, or hypothermia...then how would I write? keke.

**| Haruka-chan1994 |**  
-Thank you. It means a lot that you think so.

**| nomorehappykitty |**  
-Truthfully He almost did...though... if you want to get techincal...I cleaned up gaara's language in that segment...And truth be told it took all I had not to let Gaara punch both Sasuke and Itachi... *looks around with Shifty eyes* Though the story isn't over yet...

6/9

**| Cindy Medeiros |**  
-thank you

6/13

**| the epic fayle |**  
-I am super glad and overly ecited *if i had a tail it would be wagging in overtime* that I can give you peace during your Exams...and good LUCK with them!

6/17

**| kawaiitenshi08 |**  
-Yeah, i like the pairing too. And scroll down...the chapter awaits...lol

* * *

Chapter Sixteen  
**I Promise to Lie, Betray, and Hurt**

~!~

.

...

.

It was here the day they all dreaded. The Haruno and Uchiha Wedding.

Sakura grimaced. She didn't want to be here. But she had to.

Her day would be no better than her night. Sakura had dreamed. Dreamed cruel and hurtful dreams. Dreams that would haunt her for a long time. Her conversation with Akira the night before still lurked in her mind.

Akira's words still repeated in her head.

_You're like my little sister. I will always love you and do my best to never lie and always protect you. Never Lie..._

_Never Lie..._

_Never Lie..._

She flinched every time she heard the phrase. The pain, it dug deeper. Each time it broke another piece of her heart. Sakura hurt knowing she had unknowingly hurt her best friend. Her sister.

Akira. The one that had helped her through everything. Had stood up for her through everything. Had loved, cared, and protected her when her own family had turned against her. Akira had been the one who stood beside her.

Here, her friend had made a promise. Her _sister_ had made a promise to always be there for her. To protect her. To never lie.

And yet, at this very moment she couldn't make the same promise. Even if she truly wanted to. she wasn't protecting her. She _was _lying to her.

Sakura flinched once more. That realization hurt even more. She grimaced. Nausea pooled in her stomach.

Today wasn't going to be a good day.

"You ready to get up Blossom?"

Sakura shivered softly as his warm minty breath ghosted over her. Goosebumps rose as her skin tingled. Her waist burned as his arm pulled her closer.

Wait!

Minty?

"How long have you been up?" Sakura questioned as she burrowed closer.

"Not too long." He hummed in contentment and nuzzled against her neck. "Hinata knocked on the door."

Sakura's nose scrunched in distaste. "Why?" She groaned.

"Your dress."

Sakura breathed in. She had completely forgotten about the dress. _Crap._ She hadn't even gone with them to get the dress. _Ugh! _What if it was horrible?

The Haruno and Uchiha Wedding.

"I think I'm sick." She whispered coyly.

Gaara chuckled. "Blossooommm..." He berated playfully. "Don't worry, the dress will look lovely with your hair. It's dark silver with a dark purple ribbon around the waist. Has a slight train in the back." He rubbed her stomach slowly. His slender fingers worked gently and ninja like as he slid them under the tank top. Gaara's eyes closed on their own accord as his hand came in contact with her silky skin. _Just as soft as I thought it would be._

Sakura shivered once more and pushed against his chest. Taking more of his heat as she relaxed. _You have to stop Gaara. Stop making me love you. This is just a business deal, right?_

His brows furrowed as he continued to draw lazy yet intricate patterns on her delicate skin. Gaara wanted to stay like this. "Come on flower we have to get up."

Sakura whined softly.

Gaara chuckled and dragged his nails over her navel before squeezing her hips. "Up, or I'll tickle you."

Sakura's eyes widened as her lips parted in a silent gasp. "You wouldn't!"

Gaara smirked. "Haven't we already had a conversation about what I _will_ and _will not_ do?" His head cocked to the side as he threw the covers back and stood before stretching.

Sakura pouted.

Yes, they had.

And yes, he would.

Grumbling quietly to herself she slipped out from the sheets.

Okay, as long as Gaara stayed within touching distance...she would make it. Not unscathed, but she would make it.

She had been dreading this day for far too long. The day that Itachi had shown up at the house with Hinata on his arm. She knew. Knew that this day was going to come. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Yes, she was moving on from the first man she had ever loved. But that didn't mean she would ever forget all of the times they had been together. All of the shared passion. All of the love.

It hurt knowing she wasn't good enough for him. It hurt knowing that her little sister had taken him so easily. Did he even put up a fight? Did her love for him mean nothing? Was she just a replacement for the one he truly loved?

Saying this day meant nothing. Saying it was just a regular day. Saying that there was no small part of her that still loved the man that had hurt her more than anyone else could ever do. Would be like saying she wasn't falling for the red haired man she was spending all of her time with.

So no, she would not leave this day unscathed. There was far too much history. Far too much love. Far too many memories. And far too much hurt.

But today, Sakura had a feeling no one was going to leave this wedding unscathed.

And that was not good.

Gaara frowned as he stared at the scowling pink haired girl. _What is she thinking?_

Both jumped as the door was flung open and an overly happy squealing Hinata bounced inside. "I"M GETTING MARRIED!"

Sakura laughed softly as she was pulled from her thoughts.

Hinata smiled brightly. "Have you looked at your dress? Do you like it? Have you tried it on? What did you think? Gaara did you like it? Oh! Itachi is looking for you. Something about men gathering together before the wedding." Hinata rambled on. With expressive eyes she turned back to Sakura. "Will you help me with my dress? Oh! What are you doing for make-up? Is Akira coming with us to the salon? Wanna get your make-up down by the same person as me?"

Sakura shook her head slightly as Hinata prattled question after question. "Sis! HINA!" Sakura exclaimed. She made a small hand gestured as over exaggerated slowly breathing in and out. "Breath..." She cooed.

Hinata followed her sister's instructions as she giggled softly. Her hands shook with pent up excitement. "I'm getting married." She whispered before giggling.

Sakura sighed out a smile. "To answer some of your question...No, I haven't seen the dress; but Gaara said it was beautiful. Akira is meeting us at the salon, and sure I'll use the same make-up girl as you."

Hinata squealed once more and grabbed Sakura hand. "We'll see you at the wedding chapel!" She yelled at Gaara before dragging a reluctant Sakura and her maid of honor dress out of her room.

Gaara chuckled. He took his time getting dressed. Less times with the Uchihas the better.

~!~

Gaara's mouth hung open as he saw the pink haired beauty before him. So beautiful... How could she not know?

"So I look okay? Sakura looked up at him. Hope and a sort of child like eager innocence filled her turbulent green orbs.

Gaara smiled and pulled her close. His hands threaded together on her lower back as they swayed side to side. "No."

Sakura frowned as hurt flashed across her face.

Gaara chuckled. "You are so much more than okay." He smiled down at her. "Beautiful comes to mind." His lips pursed in thought as a wicked gleam filled his mischievous orbs. "Alluring. Fine. Bewitching. Sexy. Radiant. Stunning. Irresistible. Ravishing." He watching amusedly as Sakura turned a deep shade of red. He softly placed a kiss on her high cheekbone.

"Gaara!" Sakura hissed slightly as she pushed on his firm chest. She looked up to glare at the man that wouldn't release her only to freeze. Her jaw slackened as her body melted against his.

His eyes.

They bore down at her. They were intense. Intensity she had never seen before. The dark forest green orbs were murky with an emotion she couldn't for the life of her define. Yet the emotion was so familiar that it seared her heart to the core.

Sakura gulped softly. "Gaara?" She whispered, trying not to break the spell they were under. Her hands gripped the material of his suit jacket she felt him shift closer.

Gaara stared deep into her turbulent green orbs while shifting closer.

Her breathing hitched as anticipation filled her to the core. Oh. how she had waited for this. Waited for him to do this. Waited so long. Sakura's eyes slowly closed. A small sigh escaped her lips as Gaara's lips hovered over her's.

Gaara smiled softly before connecting their lips in a soft chaste kiss.

Both relaxed against each the other.

Sakura's hands played with the dark red hair at the nape of his neck while tilting her head slightly.

Gaara slowly opened his mouth. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, tasting the strawberry flavored lip gloss. The warm wet muscle slipped between her lips and ran along her teeth. It begged for entrance.

Sakura yanked on his hair while her knees trembled. Quickly she opened her mouth meeting him in the middle.

Gaara groaned as he tasted her. _Strawberries and peaches_. Why hadn't they done this before?

A giggle reluctantly broke them apart.

The couple shifted with blurry dazed eyes as they searched for the giggles origin.

"I do believe that type of kissing in the house of God is not exactly...appropriate." Akira smirked.

Sakura flushed even deeper while Gaara had the decency to blush softly.

Akira shook her head and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Come Hinata needs us, and we need to fix your make-up now."

Sakura followed. She blushed softly. Dazed and confused. Slowly she raised a hand to her tingling lips. _I want more._

Gaara smirked.

~!~

She heaved a small sigh and shook her head. Who knew the happiest day of someone's life could be so dramatically hectic. Sakura waved shyly at an ogling Gaara. She beckoned him closer. She worried her lower lip in between her teeth. Spending time with Hinata and Akira had reminded her of the talk with Akira last night. Sakura shook her head. She needed to focus for a minute. "Gaara..."

Gaara frowned moved closer. He didn't like that tone. "What flower?"

Sakura heaved a small sigh. "I don't like lying to my father or Akira...or Hinata."

Gaara's frown deepened. "What changed your mind?" _What brought this on? And why now?_

Sakura looked down. "My talk with Akira last night." She groaned and scrunched her eyes closed. "They really like you..." She shook her head. What would she tell them when this was all over? How would she explain they weren't getting married? What would her mother tell her?

Gaara's breath hitched. "Don't you think it's a bit late...?" _She can't. Please Sakura; give me a little more time with you... PLEASE! Just a little more time..._

Sakura scowled. "Don't you think I know that?" That was not supposed to be his choice of words.

Gaara moved closer. "Come on Sakura..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We've come this far. All of the work would be for nothing." _Please Sakura..._

Sakura glared at the redheaded male. "I know that!" She snapped. "But, I can't stand this." Her hands curled into fists.

Gaara's lips pursed. "Sakura..." He reached out for her.

Sakura stepped back. "No, how could you think..." She shook her head. Her forehead creased with disbelief. "You think I wanted to lie?" Her emerald eyes turned glassy as she stared up at Gaara.

He heaved a sigh. "That's not...Just let me explain." His hands curled into fists. He couldn't find the right words. "Your mothe-"

"You told her!" Caroline screeched. Butting into the conversation with a ferocious snarl.

Sakura stood frozen. _Wait...Gaara told me? Told me what? _"Told me what mother?"

Caroline blanched. Her eyes widened. _Oh dear God..._

"Mrs. Haruno you are needed."

Caroline released a breath she had been holding. "It's nothing Sakura..." she glared pointedly at Gaara before twisting on her heals and leaving.

Sakura turned back towards Gaara. Confusion laced her turbulent orbs. "What was tha-" she frowned as she stared up at Itachi who held her forearm.

"Gaara, I need to talk to Sakura." Itachi stared directly at Gaara. He conveyed his underlying meaning silently. It had taken him a long sleepless night. But he was ready. It was time Itachi told Sakura the truth. Told her why he didn't marry her. Why he broke it off. Why he couldn't see her for months after it had happened. Why he never returned her calls. Why he was colder than ice their first few meetings. It was time she knew. Knew the truth.

The truth...

The truth about her mother.

Yes, it was time.

Itachi breathed in deeply before letting out a shaky breath. It had to be done. He just prayed Sakura could forgive him. Would forgive him. Itachi stared deep into Gaara's eyes - hoping. Praying the younger would be able to understand what he was so desperately trying to convey.

Gaara nodded. "Okay...just don't take too long. _You_ are getting married." Gaara stared pointedly at Itachi. _You had better tell her the truth this time. Or I will. And after I will come after you. Remember...she is MINE!_

Itachi held back his grimace and understood Gaara's silent threat. It was easy to see from the younger's body language. It was even laced in his voice as he spoke.

Possessiveness rolled off of the red head in waves.

How Sakura couldn't tell was impossible to say. Or maybe she knew. Maybe she liked it that way.

It took a lot of will-power for Itachi not to retort, '_she was mine first_.' But now was not the time to debate who got the better end of the stick.

Itachi gave a swift curt nod. He would tell her. He had come this far. To bail out now would be cowardly.

He grimaced once more at his own musings. Itachi had already used the coward card crutch. He couldn't. No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't use it this time. Itachi fought the war within himself. Every cell in his mind told him to ignore the truth and turn to the lie. But every fiber in his body, in his heart, told him he had to tell her. Sakura deserved to know. Know it was nothing she had done. It was him. It was Itachi.

And her mother.

Itachi's lips pursed. _Now...a private place to talk._

Sakura frowned. Something was fishy. Her brows furrowed as he pulled her into a room and shut the door. _Why in here? This is where Hinata is supposed to be? Where is she? Please don't let him see her dress... _Her eyes stayed trained on the man as her mind wandered slightly. Sakura focused back on him. "What do you want Itachi?" What was so important that it couldn't wait until after the wedding? What could possibly out rank _his_ wedding?

"I want..." Itachi wiped his sweaty palms on the black tuxedo pants. He was nervous. His mouth ran dry as a lump formed in his throat. This was going to be harder than he had thought.

Sakura frowned. She had never seen this side of him. "Itachi?" Her brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" She stepped closer and ran a soothing hand up and down his arm. "You know you can tell me anything? You always could and will." Her voice was soothing, motherly like.

Itachi took a deep breath at he stared at the pink haired girl. He smiled. "Do you even realize how amazing you are?" His obsidian orbs shimmered as he moved closer.

She had to see it. Sakura was to amazing. An entity all her own. A uniqueness the people of this world only wish they had.

How could she, after all this time, still care? How could she still put his needs before her's?

Itachi smiled sadly. "Do you? Now how amazing you are?" He questioned her once more. His deep voice thick, yet smooth, with emotion. His dark blue black orbs shimmered once more.

Sakura took a small step back while biting her lower lip. Where had that come from? Wasn't he in love with Hinata? But the look in his eyes... Sakura's brows furrowed. What was going on?

"Saku..." Itachi trailed off.

She flinched slightly at the old nickname. Though she knew she didn't want him back. The name still hurt. It brought back some of the most loving and most painful memories. "Itachi...You are marring Hina... My_ sister_. You shouldn't be using old flame names. We are not together. I love Gaara." A shiver ran through her as she said it out loud. A softly, dazed, loving smile slid across her lips. _I love Gaara._

"I love you." He licked his dry lips and gulped softly. "I never loved your sister. I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened. Her jaw fell as her breathing hitched. _What? _Her world stopped, only to reverse and spin into over drive. _He what?_

Itachi gulped and looked down at his hands. Playing with his own fingers as nervous butterflies played soccer in his stomach.

Sakura gaped at the elder male. Who was the man before her? Itachi Uchiha had never been shy or nervous. Never. It wasn't in the Uchiha vocabulary, let alone their dictionary. Who was this man, and what had happened to Uchiha Itachi? She blinked slowly - almost innocently. "I...I-I... what?"

Itachi chuckled softly. "You have always been so amazing...cute too." His head cocked to the side as he smiled softly. "I miss you Saku." Itachi whispered. He licked his dry lips. "I guess I should begin with...I always planned to marry you."

The axis of Sakura's world tilted, as it continued to spin in over drive, before breaking. Her world cracked in the center. Frayed around the edge. Unraveled at the seams. It was falling apart. Coming undone. _I always planned to marry you..._ "What?" Emotion thickly laced her voice as she whispered, voice cracking slightly. Sakura's heart raced. It pounded in her head. What was he saying? Her breath hitched. What did he mean?

Itachi heaved a sigh. His lips pursed. "I always saw myself with you." His eyes glazed over. A far off smile grazed the edges of his lips. "I saw a bunch of pink haired dark blue eyed little girls and black haired green eyed little boys running around. A yellow house with a white picket fence full of laughter and toys - _our_ home. A huge overly green colored grass backyard - swimming pool, swing set, and a fort - for the kids to play in. A family dog. Home cooked meals. And you in _my_ bed every night, just so I could wake up to you every morning." His jaw flexed as he blinked away unshed tears.

Yes, that was what he had seen. That was what he had planned for. That was what he wanted.

Itachi breathed out shallowly. Emotion covered him to the edges of his soul. He had been holding that in for so long. A weight began to lift off of his shoulders. Loosen around his constricted heart.

But Caroline Haruno...

She saw something else.

Sakura's breathing hitched once more. _Pink haired dark blue eyed little girls? Black haired green eyed little boys? A home together? Our home? His bed? _"I-I ..." She trailed off. How was she supposed to answer this? Wasn't it a bit to late too be telling her this? Why now? Why had he waited so long? Why did he wait till she was getting over him? Till she was falling in love with another? Loving another? Why now?

Itachi groaned in frustration. His eyes scrunched close. A mirthless chuckle fell from his parted lips. "Seems all my dreaming went to waste. No?" A tear slid down his cheek.

Sakura stared. Frozen in front of the elder Uchiha. He was crying. Itachi Uchiha was crying before her.

"I loved you so much. I-I," his voice cracked. "I love you so, so very much."

Sakura stared at the male breaking down before her. "Why now? Why not before all of this started?"

Itachi opened his mouth only to close it. _Why now?_ He opened his mouth only to close it once more. He didn't have the answers she was looking for.

"Yes, Itachi..._Why now_?"

Sakura and Itachi froze as they turned towards the new voice.

* * *

What do you think? Do you like the cliffhanger? I want Comments? I want support. And I want some love! Please send your thoughts?

!POLL!

Who is the mystery person?

A. Caroline Haruno

B. Sasuke Uchiha

C. Hinata Haruno

D. Rhyuu Haruno

E. Unknown

Please Choose Wisely. If I get enough reviews with Poll answers [aka 8ppl in 3 days or less] I will update again [aka the next day].

Choose Wisely Fellow Readers. Choose Wisely.


	19. 17: The Lies My Family Weaved

Author Note: Keke. Thank you - for those who participated - for answering the poll. ! I was not expecting 18 reviews in only two days. T.T I feel beyond loved

And I am sorry to say...but this wonderful ride is coming to an end...only about 2-3 chapters left... T.T  
-BUT have little fear! There might be a sequel...depends on how much love I recieve... ^.^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. The _**overview**_ of the main plot was taken from the movie [The Wedding Date - Debra Messing]. But the story IS MINE!

* * *

_Questions and Reviews._

6/25 - 6/26

**| AnimaAmore | Tsuki Sakura Hitsugaya | nomorehappykitty | h4rmony | Lil Leif |**  
- I would like to say...You are... Read and find out. ^.^

**| Tsuki Sakura Hitsugaya |**  
-i didn't mean to make you cry! But I'm glad you liked it. ^.^

**| AnimaAmore |**  
-True, there is some heavy tention and its about to blow.

**| Lil Leif |**  
-You know I had to throw a kiss scene in there! I can answer the question of the marriage thingy in this chapter!

**| miikodesu |**  
-I know she has an amaerican name [i'm sorry you dislike it] but Caroline she seemed evil...since Kyoko was already taken. But I'm glad you have read the story. In Chapter 15 "Secrets..." Basically Sakura is keeping secrets from her family...Her family are keeping secrets from her. And poor Gaara is caught in the middle. Can Gaara make the relationship realy? You'll have to keep reading. Does Sakura not feel guilty about lying to Akira? She does...she just has some other more emotionally pressing things at the moment. But don't worry all question will be answered.

**| The Girl Across The Street |**  
-*pouts* I know... *sniffle* I hurt... ^.^ but its okay!

**| heheheh |**  
- I offer you another chappie!

**| Ev3ningStar |**  
-Caroline and her psychotic ways... i like that... I also love all of your reasonings... lol

**| The Fangirl With A 1000 Names |**  
- Hinata? I love how Caroline speaks... lol

6/27

**| M.S.Y.C.P.J.F.A.D.C |**  
- A or C? Can't decide...Let me help! ^.^

**| RAMEN101 |**  
-YAH! I will have you know...I am not a child *pouts* XD I always have valid points. lol... and Mexico? Eh...Not big on heat...and yes before you ask i am completely no way around it hard to please. ^.^

**| romyblossom |**  
-Here ya go!

**| peoplehateme101 |**  
-A Or C? Can't decide...Let me help! ^.^

* * *

Chapter Seventeen  
**The Lies My Family Weaved**

~!~

.

"Yes, Itachi..._Why now_?"

Sakura and Itachi froze as they turned towards the new voice.

.

...

.

Itachi gulped and turned. "Hina..."

"You have no right to call me that!" Her cheeks were flushed as unshed tears pulled in her eyes. "H-how could you?" she sniffed and tried to keep the tears in check.

Itachi gritted his teeth. His hands curled into fists. Itachi knew she was faking it. He swallowed the lump in his throat once more and glanced at Sakura. "The reason..."

Sakura brows furrowed as she moved towards her sister. She held her arms out. Sakura cooed softly and hugged Hinata tightly. She glared at the elder Uchiha. Was today really the day for this? Sakura could understand if Itachi had cold feet. But this was taking it a tad bit too far.

Hinata cried softly while hugging her sister's waist.

"I slept with Hinata while we were together." Itachi blurted out.

Hinata froze. Her cries stopped as her sister turned rigid. Her breathing hitched. The tears stopped. Her lips turned into a scowl as she glared at the elder Uchiha.

Sakura's breath fell from her lips – not returning. _He what?_ Slowly her arms fell to her side as she looked at her sister. Her heart plummeted as she saw guilty shame filled orbs staring at her.

Hinata bit her lower lip. "Pinky...I-"

"DON'T!" Sakura snapped as she held up a hand. Her body shook. This wasn't happening. No, this couldn't be happening. They slept together? While they – Itachi and Sakura- were together?

Itachi hadn't loved her. All this time. All this time he had loved her.

"At first I didn't realize what had happened." Itachi's jaw flexed as Hinata glared. She had no right to be angry. "I didn't even really remember..." He shook his head as his brows furrowed. "We woke up next to each other, confused and naked." He stared down at the ground. "That was the first time."

A tear slid down her cheek. "Why? Why are you telling me this?" Another tear fell. Why? Why now? What was the point of breaking her heart into even more pieces? Wasn't it enough that he had done it once? She had been trying so hard. So hard to forget. To move on. To pick up the pieces of her broken heart. Why would he do this? Why now? Sakura's teeth grinded against each other as she tried to stop the cry. Her mind was a mess.

Itachi flinched, but continued despite Hinata's warning glares.

Sakura needed to know.

"A couple of months later – at the lunching – we both got drunk...it happened again." His nose scrunched. "I knew what I was doing...I just couldn't stop."

Sakura's blood ran cold. At the lunching? Her fisted hands turned slack. "My..." She whispered trailing off. Sakura couldn't bring herself to say it. It hurt too much.

Itachi and Hinata flinched but nodded.

Sakura scrunched her eyes closed as more tears fell.

"We kept at it for a little while." Itachi trailed off staring pointedly at Hinata.

Hinata bit her lower lip while staring at the ground. "It was why he broke up with you..."

Sakura frowned. "What was?"

Hinata swallowed roughly. "I had a pregnancy scare..." She played with the bracelet on her wrist. "We didn't tell anyone...Itachi proposed, we just played it off that we were madly in love. When we found out I wasn't really pregnant...it was a bit too deep to call it off." She bit her lip and looked up at her sister.

She snorted. "So in other words...You would have continued sleeping together behind my back if it wasn't for the pregnancy scare?" She shook her head. "Well, I guess I should be thankful."

Itachi grimaced.

Hinata sniffed. "Pinky that's no-"

"HOW COULD BOTH OF YOU DO THIS TO ME!" She shook her head back and forth in anger. She didn't want to hear this. Her hands curled into fists and pressed against her temples.

Caroline and Gaara stiffened from their respective places. They glanced at each other before making their way towards the back. Both assured the guests it was nothing to worry about.

Caroline glared at Gaara. "So help me...If this has anything to do with you..."

Gaara snorted. "What? What exactly are you going to do? I'm not your little lap dog and I have more money and power than you ever will. What can you actually do?" Gaara hissed. It angered him that Sakura's own mother cared more for Hinata and herself than the rest of her family and the people around her.

Caroline scowled but stayed quiet. Her hands curled into fists. Caroline hissed out a breath.

Gaara smirked. It seemed easy to remind her of just how little control over him she actually had. And at the same time pissed her off beyond belief. He liked that.

"There's something you need to underst-"

All three heads turned as the door opened abruptly.

Caroline's eyes widened. She stayed calmed. "Itachi! You're not supposed to see the bride before the actual wedding!" She blinked with wide eyes in fake innocence.

Sakura's eyes connected with Gaara's as she silently begged for him to come to her. She needed someone to hold her. To tell her everything was going to be okay. To protect her. Make her feel safe. Sakura pleaded for the safety and warmth of his arms as she stared at him.

Gaara – none too softly – pushed Caroline out of the way. Within three strides he had pulled Sakura into the confinements of his arms. He rocked back and forth slowly while hugging her tightly. He kissed her left temple. "You okay Blossom?"

Sakura shook her head and latched onto the lapels of his jacket. Her body shook softly as she cried. Sakura buried her face against his chest and breathed in as she tried to calm herself. She breathed in his calming scent as the shaking stopped. Sakura smiled against Gaara's dress shirt. He had always had the ability to calm her.

"Caroline, stop." Itachi snapped. He was losing his patience. This was the second time he had hurt the woman he loved. It was the second time he had to watch her run to some other man's arms and be comforted. It was the second time he followed Caroline's commands instead of listening to his own bleeding heart. Two times was enough. It hurt too much.

Caroline snarled. She whirled around to Gaara. "This is your entire fault! I told you not to say anything Gaara. I told you!" She hurled a few obscenities at the red haired man. He had ruined everything. EVERYTHING! All of her hard work was no useless. All of the planning.

Sakura froze. She pushed herself back. "Y-you knew?" Her voice quivered as she pulled away from him completely.

Gaara blanched. "Saku..." He reached out – grasping thin air. His breathing hitched. No! He couldn't lose her. It hurt too much.

Sakura shook her head. "Am I the only one who didn't know?" She scoffed. "Then I guess the joke is on me." A choked sob was strangled in her throat. All of the people she thought cared for her, were in on it. They all knew. Yeah, the joke was indeed on her.

Itachi shook his head. "He didn't know till last night." His heart was breaking. But if this red headed man could heal the heart he had broken twice. Then so be it. Itachi would gladly die with a broken heart. He would spend the rest of his life alone. As long as she was happy.

Sakura turned towards Itachi.

"He's the reason I'm telling."

Sakura's jaw tightened. "_Coward_!" She hissed. Her eyes scrunched close as tears pooled in the murky green with tinges of red orbs. Wasn't she done crying about him yet?

Itachi flinched. He nodded. "Yes, I am."

Gaara moved forward slowly. He cautiously wrapped his arms around the shaking pink haired girl. He let the breath he had been unknowingly holding out as Sakura let him hold her. Gaara pulled her securely against his body.

Caroline glared at the four people in the room. "Okay! It's out in the open. Itachi slept with Hinata, there was a pregnancy scare, and now they are getting married." She clapped her hands. "We have a wedding to attend people!" Her voice was clipped and sharp. "We don't have time to dwell on this!"

Sakura's head twisted at neck break speed towards her mother's direction. "How did you know that?"

Caroline's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about? Hinata tells me everything." Her jaw flexed as she kept her cool. She cocked an eyebrow at her youngest daughter.

Hinata shook her head. "I never told you about the pregnancy scare..." Her brows furrowed. "I didn't tell anyone about that other than Itachi." She whispered as she glanced at everyone but her mother.

Itachi smirked at Caroline.

She was digging her own grave.

"This is what I wanted to tell you before the door opened." Itachi spoke after a moment of silence.

Caroline glared daggers at the Uchiha while covertly shaking her head no. She bit back a growl. _You wouldn't dare..._ Caroline stared at Hinata. Glaring her down.

Hinata's eyes widened as she quickly looked down at the floor. She bit her lower lip and gulped nervously.

Sakura stood frozen as everything clicked. "You knew?" She stared at her mother. Eyes murky with disbelief and glittering with pain. Her knees went weak. She silently thanked the heavens Gaara was holding her up. "You knew?" Emotion thickly laced her voice. "How...?"

She waved her off. "Itachi was too good for you." She shook her head and looked out of the second story window watching more guests pour in. "You were never good enough for him." Caroline turned back and glared at her daughter. "And you never will be." Her words were laced with poison.

Sakura stared at her mother. Her breathing hitched as she put two and two together. "You told Sasuke to hurt me...so you could hook Hinata and Itachi up?" Her eyes widened in further disbelief. "You drugged them, didn't you?" Her jaw slackened as her mother remained stoic. "MOTHER!"

Hinata's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. She glanced over at Itachi in nodded his head curtly – confirming it. _She actually drugged us?_

Gaara pulled Sakura closer.

Just how twisted was Sakura's mother. She drugged her own child. For what? What did she gain?

Caroline snorted. "Stop being so dramatic." She waved her off once more. "It's not like I roofie'd them. I just gave them a _little_ aphrodisiac help, they were already drunk. It just pushed them in the direction I wanted." She stared at her daughter. "The _right_ direction." Caroline shrugged.

Gaara stared in disbelief. Just how cold could she be?

Sakura's jaw dropped. Her heart stopped. _That means Itachi didn't cheat on me out of his own complete free will._ Bile rose in the back of her throat._ I'm gonna be sick..._

Itachi shook his head. "I'm sorry Sakura... Your moth-"

Caroline snorted. She released a dramatic breath. _Well, if they want it out in the open...fine. EVERYTHING should be out in the open. ALL OF IT! _Caroline snarled. "If you are going to stand there pointing fingers then you should very well have _all_ of the facts." She glared at the four in the room. She laughed mirthlessly. "Did you not realize Itachi?"

Itachi frowned.

Sakura froze.

Gaara's brows furrowed.

Hinata gulped.

Caroline looked at her daughter. "I will not take the fall for this." She pointed at her. "You wanted the Uchiha boy as much as I wanted you with him!" She glared at her cowering daughter. "YOU HELPED ME PLAN! PLAN ALL OF THIS!" She screeched while she flung her arms open and gestured wildly.

Sakura stared in disbelief at her younger sister once more. _She helped our mother plan this? Plan to take Itachi from me?_ "Why?" Sakura gruffed out.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Be _real_ Sakura...did you honestly think Itachi was meant for you?" Caroline snorted and stuck her nose towards the air. She smirked. "What? Don't tell me you honestly think Gaara is for you also?" Her nose scrunched in disbelief. "Kyoko is better _for_ him."

Gaara growled. "I don't date _whores_."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You already _are_." She sneered in reply.

Itachi growled. "Sakura is not a whore!" He took an intimidating step closer to the elder woman. He was done. Done watching Sakura's mother berate her own daughter. Done watching her tell her daughter how worthless she was. Done being a coward. Itachi Uchiha was done.

Sakura hugged herself around Gaara's tightening arms. Why was she so cold suddenly? "How could you? My own mother?"

Hinata nodded. "Why?" Her hands were curled into fists. _I might of still had a chance! If you would have just stayed QUIET!_

Caroline shrugged. "Does it matter? He apparently didn't love you." She looked pointedly back at Hinata and Itachi. She pointed at the elder Uchiha. "He stayed with her afterwards. Even broke up with you."

Itachi's hands curled into fists. He had stayed because Caroline made him. Not because he wanted to. His father would have killed him if he had found out his eldest son got drunk and slept with another woman. Only to find out about a pregnancy scare and Itachi didn't stick around for the answer.

Sakura growled. "Yes! BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Oh! Please...stop being so over dramatic." Caroline waved her daughter off once more. "Why must you always be so dramatic?"

Sakura growled. "Why are you always such a bitch!"

Caroline's eyes widened before narrowing. "Stop throwing your anger at me just because you realize no one will ever want you!" Her mother's fisted hands shook with barely controlled anger. "Just because you now realize that you will forever be alone, is no reason to yell are your own mother!" Caroline hissed. She glared daggers at her pink haired daughter.

"I WANT HER!" Two deep voices snarled.

Sakura jolted as Gaara yelled from behind her. Her eyes widened further as she stared at a fuming Itachi. _They...they want me...?_

Caroline snorted. "You're both _blind_." She heaved a sharp sigh. "I am going out there to make sure everything is in order. I expect to see you," She pointed at Itachi. "At the altar in 5." Caroline twisted on her heels and marched out before anyone could speak.

Hinata bit he lower lip and stared at the door to where her mother once stood. She took quick glances at her sister. Hinata winced.

Itachi snarled out a sigh. He glanced at the red and pink haired couple. "I know you're hurting...and I'm sorry."

Sakura's hands curled into fists. "I'm not _hurting_." She sneered. "I'm pissed!" She yanked herself from Gaara's arms and stalked forward. Sakura seethed.

Itachi flinched.

She shook in anger. He had let her mother control her. He had let her mother manipulate her. He had hurt her so much, just because he was a _coward_. He was too much of wimp to stick up for himself. For them. For _her._

Sakura's hands curled into fists as she let the rage circulate through her entire being. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Her rage took focus as it targeted Itachi. She snarled. Her hands reared back as she let it fly.

*slap*

Itachi winced and grabbed his left cheek. His heart hurt more than his cheek.

"Sakura you shouldn't cuss in a chapel." Hinata quipped softly.

"And whores should repent!" Sakura snarled as she whirled around to her sister.

Hinata yelped and flinched away as if she had been physically hit.

Sakura turned back to Gaara. She held out her hand. "I want to _talk_ to Akira."

Gaara nodded. "Okay...I know where she is."

Sakura sniffled softly and she leaned against Gaara. "I have to tell her."

Gaara nodded stoically. He loved her. He wanted to live in their fantasy a little longer. But he couldn't tell her no. It would only bring her more pain...and he couldn't do that. It would hurt him too much to hurt her.

"Secrets hurt. Lies hurt. And finding the truth out after all of the secrets and lies...That hurts worse." She whispered. A crystal tear fell down her flushed cheeks as she sniffled.

Gaara rubbed her arm and pulled her closer to his left side. "It's okay...I'm here. Akira will understand. She loves you." _I love you._

Sakura nodded.

!~!

Hinata gulped softly as she turned back to Itachi after Sakura left. "Itachi..."

Itachi shook his head. "I can't believe you...I'm calling off the wedding."

Hinata gasped. "No! I love you!" She pleaded.

Itachi shook his head. "If you had truly loved me, you would have left me and Sakura alone." His teeth gnashed together as he fought back the urge to hit her. _It's wrong to his a woman._ "You took away my...my everything. Yet you say you love me?"

Hinata bit her lower lip. "I...I lov-

"NO!" Itachi snarled. "if you _loved_ me...why did you take away my happiness?"

Hinata's jaw dropped. "I-I can make you happier!" She exclaimed as her eyes watered.

Itachi's head cocked to the side. "Have you? Have you Hinata?" He waited a beat before asking once more. "Can you honestly say you've made me happy?"

Hinata bit her lower lip.

Itachi snorted. "That's what I thought." He removed the black tux jacket. Itachi jerked his tie off and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his white dress shirt. "Goodbye."

* * *

You all chose... AND I THANK YOU! And AS PROMISED ANOTHER CHAP! What did you think? Did you like my twists? How many of you actually saw that coming?

AND CONGRATULATIONS **"The Fangirl With A 1000 Names"**


	20. 18: It's Not Over

**Author Note:** Keke. Thank you. I feel beyond loved

And I am sorry to say...but this wonderful ride is coming to an end...only about 1 chapter left... T.T  
-BUT have little fear! There might be a sequel...depends on how much love I receive... ^.^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. The _**overview**_ of the main plot was taken from the movie [The Wedding Date - Debra Messing]. But the story IS MINE!

**Warning:** Slight Language

* * *

_Questions and Reviews._

**Gypse  
**-KYA~~~ I am soooooooo glad you think my version is better. But let's be truthful... This is the edited version. The other has smut. Good, down and dirty, smut. But alas...this one is 12+ approved. :D

ALL REVIEWERS  
-Thank you all for your reviews! CHAPTER 20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! okay okay okay...it's like only chapter 18 but still! OMYGAH~~~~~

* * *

Chapter Eighteen  
**It's Not Over**

~!~

.

Itachi snorted. "That's what I thought." He removed the black tux jacket. Itachi jerked his tie off and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his white dress shirt. "Goodbye."

.

...

.

Sakura hugged Akira tightly. "I'm so sorry I lied."

Akira shook her head. "No baby, I completely understand. With your mother...Heck if wouldn't have done more." She glanced up at Gaara while hugging Sakura closely. Her brows furrowed. _He really loves her..._

Gaara stared at the sniffling pink haired girl. His hands flexed. They itched to take away her pain. He hated just standing there while she cried.

Akira bit her lower lip. _They both love each other they're just to blind._ Akira shook her head slightly.

Both stilled as the door to the brides-room flung open.

Hinata screamed as Itachi forced the door open without glancing back. _Nononononononononono...He can't do this. HE CAN'T DO THIS! _"NO! Don't do this!" A hysterical Hinata cried out as she stumbled trying to keep up with a fast walking Itachi.

Itachi yanked his hand free from the _bride_ and walked towards the altar. He heaved a small sigh. "Ladies and Gentlemen..."

"Please!" Hinata whisper pleaded. Crystal like tears slid down her cheeks. She begged him silently as they stood in front of the mass of people.

He pointed at Hinata. "Her mother is a lying manipulative bitch. And she has proudly followed in her mother's footsteps." Itachi's eyes were cold and detached. His voice hard and cruel. His demeanor unapproachable.

Gasps fell from the crowd.

"ITACHI UCHIHA!" Caroline shrieked indignantly. She glowered at the taller boy. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

Itachi glared at her. "Caroline Haruno tried to blackmail me into this wedding. But after finding out a few details that were kept from me..." He sent a glancing glare towards Hinata. "I can no longer participate in this scandalized fake marriage." His lips pursed. "But there will be a party. With Booze. So head on over to the Reception Hall if you want." He bowed slightly. "I am sorry about all of the time you have been robbed of." Itachi took the steps down the altar with ease.

Caroline watched in horror as everything she and Hinata had worked so hard for fell apart. She growled and whirled around to face her daughter. "This is your fault!" She raised her hand and slapped Hinata across the face.

Hinata grabbed her bruising cheek as her lips quivered. Her dark blue eyes shimmered as tears pooled in them before running over.

The guests stared in shock at the cold mother daughter scene played before them.

"Stop being dramatic! And stop the crying! It makes you look ugly." Caroline snapped as she growled. Her hands clenched into fists as she twisted around to glare at the crowd around her. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Caroline screeched at the crowd. She glared at Hinata once more before letting out a bellowing scream and stalking down the path and towards the exit.

Hinata hiccupped as tears poured down her cheeks. Her watery blue eyes shifted back and forth around the crowd. She bit her lower lip to keep from out right sobbing as she ran towards the bride-room once more.

~!~

Gaara squeezed Sakura as he pulled her closer. "Do you want to go to the reception hall?"

Sakura bit her lip and watched as a sad Itachi walked passed them - not even glancing her way. "He needs a friend right now." She whispered.

Gaara looked in the direction she was. A small wave of jealousy swelled within him before he tamped it down. "Why must you be so sweet?"

Sakura blushed as her mind suddenly went back to their shared kiss. She gulped nervously and shifted.

Gaara smirked as if reading her thoughts. "Whatcha' thinking about Blossom?"

Sakura giggled nervously.

"Why...you naughty little flower." Gaara smirked against the smoothness of her neck. "Does my little blossom want another kiss?"

Sakura's eyes widened as her blush deepened.

"Alright love birds. I say we head to the reception hall, get drunk, do things we normally wouldn't, sleep with someone, and wake up tomorrow thinking 'what the hell'!" Akira exclaimed as she intervened the lovey dovey moment. She winked at a blushing Sakura.

Gaara chuckled and tightened his grip. "Now that sounds like a good idea." He placed his chin back down on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't you agree Sakura?"

Akira rolled on her eyes and latched onto Sakura's wrist pulling form Gaara's confined embrace.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered.

Akira rolled her eyes. "I didn't do it for you! I want a drink!" She yanked on Sakura's wrist. "Gaara LET'S MOVE! You drive!"

Gaara chuckled.

~!~

The reception room was a gigantic open room. The walls were beige with white trim. There were three sets of open glass doors that led outback to an outdoor gazebo slash patio of sorts. The scent of honeysuckles surrounded them - the honeysuckles clung to the dark hunter green trees.

Tables were abstractly placed across the wooden flooring inside. The tables were circular with thick white table cloths that touched the floor on every side. A shorter dark grey table cloth had been placed over the white one. Six white china plates with intricate dark purple patters on the edge had been placed on every table. Dark purple napkins had been professionally folded into certain shapes.

The gazebo patio was lit with soft white string lights. A few two person iron table and chairs had been placed outside with small candles on the tables.

All in all it was the perfect romantic setting. But, it was anything but romantic.

Sakura stared in awe at the reception. "It's beautiful." She whispered. Sakura smiled as Gaara squeezed her tight. "Save me a dance...I'm gonna go find Itachi...make sure my family hasn't ruined him like they do everything else." A dark bitterness laced her soft voice.

Gaara nodded. "Stay safe Blossom." _Don't fall for him Blossom...I love you, more..._

Sakura wandered around the reception. She searched for the eldest Uchiha. Sakura's brows furrowed as she couldn't find him. She strayed from the main party and continued to look for the elusive Itachi Uchiha.

Minutes later a startled yelp fell from her lips as she was yanked into a dark closet. The breath was knocked out of her as she was shoved against a wall. Sakura groaned as her head made contact.

"It looks like I will get to finish what we started _Blossom_." The deep voice sneered the nickname. "You were always my flower first. Always mine."

She squinted as a dim light flooded the once completely dark closet she had been pulled into. _Sasuke._

Sakura gulped nervously. The hand over her mouth muffled the closed lip scream.

But it didn't matter, nothing could be heard over the music.

Sakura winced as he pushed up against her roughly.

Sasuke ran his nose along the junction of her neck. "You smell just as sweet as the first time we met." His breath fanned her neck. "I missed you flower."

She bit back a whimper and struggled more.

"_Stop struggling_." He hissed. "No one's going to interrupt this time." He smiled and he glanced down at her with the dim light provided in the closet. Sasuke chuckled. "I made sure of it."

Sakura's blood ran cold as she turned rigid.

Gaara heaved a sigh and swirled the champagne that was in the crystal glass. His lips pursed before his cheeks puffed.

It had been decided.

He was...

And will stay...

Completely and utterly bored until his Blossom returns to him.

Gaara let out a long breath and watched as the couples moved on the dance floor.

"What's this?"

Gaara's nose scrunched in distaste. _Kyoko._

"Did Sakura finally realize she wasn't good enough?" Her head cocked t the side. "Though...I did see here with Uchiha..." Kyoko shrugged.

Gaara bristled softly. _Well at least she found Itachi._ His head clenched. She was meant to be his - not Itachi's. "Leave."

Kyoko cooed. "Don't be sad. I'm here. You don't need Sakura." She trailed her index finger down Gaara's left bicep. She grinned - her eyes shimmering with lust.

Gaara rolled his eyes. He heaved a loud annoyed sigh. Hoping she would get the picture. She didn't.

~!~

"Let me go!" Sakura snapped she had wiggled free - somewhat. Though a big part of her knew he _let_ her get her hands free. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to fight him any softer.

Sakura gripped the material of his shirt and shoved on his chest.

Sasuke chuckled. "Why would I let you go?"

Sakura gulped. "HELPmphmphphphph~" SHe screamed. Her dark turbulent green orbs glared at the Uchiha as he covered her mouth. Her teeth gnashed - catching flesh.

Sasuke hissed and stepped back. He shook his head. "Damn woman." He snarled. Sasuke's dark orbs glared at the pink haired girl.

Sakura held back her smirk - that would only egg him on. Her hand felt around blindly for the knob as she stared at the Uchiha - waiting for him to make a move. Panic slowly set in as the knob wouldn't turn.

"You're not going anywhere." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not staying here!" Sakura snapped. She reached around blindly - choosing to keep her eyes on Sasuke - searching for a weapon. On reflex her hand closed as her palm touch a wooden pole. She yanked it to her.

A broom.

Sakura let out an ear-piercing scream. She slung the broom stick at Sasuke as he tried to move forward. SHe let out another scream while swatting at an angry Sasuke.

~!~

"So~ You wanna find a vacant room?"

He chuckled. "What is it about Weddings that make you horny?" He laughed. "I'm seriously TenTen?"

SHe giggled impishly. "You know you want too~" She sang.

Neji gulped. Yeah. He wanted. He heaved a dramatic sigh - as if it pained him to give into her plea. "Fine." He rolled his eyes.

Tenten cocked a brow. "Well...if you want to stay here and dance..." She trailed off.

Neji's eyes widened. "let's go." He snatched her hand - lacing his fingers with her's - and dragged her out of the reception hall.

The couple traveled down a different - more secluded - path.

Tenten giggled as Neji shoved her against a walk and placed his lips on her neck. She arched into him - giving him more skin to ravish. Her hands threaded through his hair - pulling on the thick black strands. Tenten's mouth opened in a soft mewl. She froze.

Neji frowned and leaned back. "What's wrong baby?"

"Did you hear that?"

Neji cocked his head to the side. A smirk played on his lips. "How many glasses of champagne did you have?"

Tenten scowled.

_*Scream*_

"THAT! You honestly didn't hear that?" Tenten questioned with wide eyes.

Neji's brows furrowed. He laced their hands together. "Come on."

_*Scream*_

There pace quickened.

_*scream*_

Tenten yanked on Neji's arm and took off towards the left. "HELLO!?"

_*SCREAM* "IN HERE!"_

Tenten frowned. "SAKURA?" She shrieked.

Neji moved towards the door. "Sakura?"

_"I'm stuck! Sasuke!"_

Both of their eyes widened.

Neji moved towards the door and jiggled the knob. "It's jammed." His lips pursed as he placed his shoulder against it. "Sakura I need you to move away.

_"Ow! Damn! Stop hitting me with the broom!"_

_"Then let me OUT!"_

Neji snorted. "Tenny, go find Gaara!"

Tenten nodded and took off.

Neji pulled away before slamming his shoulder against the door with a grunt.

"_You jerk! I DON"T WANT YOU!"_

Neji coughed out a smile as he could hear Sakura attack the younger Uchiha with a broom. _Serves him right._ He grunted as he slammed against the door. It wasn't working.

_"No. NO!" _

Neji froze.

Everything went silent.

~!~

TenTen raced down the hallway they had just come. Heading back to the party to find Gaara.

*slam*

She groaned.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Itachi!" TenTen exclaimed. "Your brother has Sakura locked in a closet!"

Itachi's eyes widened. "Where?"

"Down the hallway, take a left. Neji can't get the door open!" Tenten took off running again. "Gotta find Gaara!

Itachi nodded and took off in the way she had come from.

Tenten chanted Gaara's name in her mind as she searched the reception hall for him. Her eyes lit up as she set eyes on him. "GAARA!" She exclaimed.

Kyoko frowned. "Go away TenTen."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Sakura is w-"

"With Itachi...is there something wrong with that?" Kyoko snapped with a daring glare.

Tenten frowned. "NO!"

"Ye-"

"Shut up!" Tenten hissed. "Sasuke has her locked in a closet!" She blurted out.

Gaara stood. "Show me!"

~!~

_"Dang bitch!" Sasuke snarled._

Neji gulped and slammed himself against the door harder.

"No! Sasuke STOP!" Sakura screamed once more.

The sound of material ripping could be heard through the suddenly quiet hallway.

"Need help?" Itachi questioned.

Neji nodded and together they pulled back and slammed against the door.

"Sakura!"

"Ita! HELP!" Sakura shrieked a half sob tearing from her lips.

"Where is she?" Gaara yelled as he came around the corner.

Itachi looked up and gestured to the door he had slammed himself against.

"SAKURA!" Gaara yelled.

"GAARA!" She pleaded.

"You no longer have a younger brother." Gaara snarled at Itachi. "MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR SAKURA!" Gaara moved everyone out of the way. "Let's kick it."

The other's nodded. Together they kicked on the door.

THe door cracked as the lock broke - the door swinging open before slamming shut.

Gaara raced inside yanked Sasuke back by his neck. He growled and slammed him against the wall opposite the broken door. His hand closed around Sasuke's neck and squeezed.

Tenten rushed into the room and wrapped her arms around Sakura. "You okay."

Sakura whimpered and nodded. "H-he just ripped the cl-clothing..." Her breathing hitched as she fought crying. "Why can't h-he leave me a-alone?"

Tenten's brown orbs shimmered and she hugged Sakura closer.

"Gaara." Sakura whispered. She wanted Gaara. No one else. Just Gaara.

"Hold on honey. He's teaching the little vermin a lesson." Tenten growled out.

~!~

"What did I tell you?" Gaara hissed as the grip on Sasuke's neck tightened. "Hmm?"

Sasuke's mouth was opened in a silent scream. His hands clawed at the hand around his neck - but it was useless. His eyes pleaded with his brother and Neji - neither helped, they stood back and watched.

Gaara pulled Sasuke to him by the neck before slamming him against the wall once more.

A thud was heard as the back so Sasuke's head bounced off of the wall.

Gaara tightened his grip while his other hands curled into a fist. He delivered a forceful blow to the other stomach. Gaara smirked in satisfaction as Sasuke crumbled to the floor gasping for air. "I won't tell you again. Don't _touch_ what is _mine_." Gaara glared down at the Uchiha. He twisted and bee-lined for a trembling Sakura.

Neji glared at the crumbled Sasuke with disgust. He moved forward and kicked him in the face.

Sasuke's head twisted to the left with a sickening crack. "Don't mess with my friends." He hissed darkly.

~!~

Gaara wrapped Sakura up in his arms and hummed softly. His grip tightened as he hoisted her up in the air.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Her feet dangled in the air. She sniffled and pulled him as close as possible. "Thank you." Sakura whispered.

"Let's go." Gaara whispered.

"Here," Itachi exclaimed. he held his jacket out for Gaara to wrap Sakura in. "Let me show you the back way out."

Gaara nodded. He struggled as he kept Sakura in his arms and wrapped the jacket around her. He followed Itachi's lead out of the back of the reception hall.

Itachi heaved a small sigh as he held the door open. "Here. Take the limo." Itachi stared at the pinked haired girl in Gaara's arms. "Thank you."

Gaara frowned. "For what?"

"For keeping her safe when I couldn't."

* * *

Okay- Longish chapter...Love?


	21. 19: Ask Me To Stay

**Author Note:** Keke. Thank you. I feel beyond loved! You Love You All So Much. And I am speechles that all of you love my story so much. I never thought it be such a hit...I truly never thought it would be possible.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. The _**overview**_ of the main plot was taken from the movie [The Wedding Date - Debra Messing]. But the story IS MINE!

**Warning:** Slight Language

* * *

_Questions and Reviews._

**ALL REVIEWERS**  
-Thank you all for your reviews! CHAPTER 20~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! okay okay okay...it's like only chapter 19 but still! OMYGAH~~~~~

* * *

Chapter Nineteen  
**Ask me To Stay**

~!~

.

Itachi heaved a small sigh as he held the door open. "Here. Take the limo." Itachi stared at the pinked haired girl in Gaara's arms. "Thank you."

Gaara frowned. "For what?"

"For keeping her safe when I couldn't."

.

...

.

**That** **Night**

Sakura heaved a sigh and carded her fingers through her damp hair.

Gaara stared at her from the bed. "Are you okay?"

Sakura bit her lower lip and nodded slowly. "I'm glad to be going home." She whispered softly. She heaved another sigh. "Thank you.'

Gaara's dark green shimmered. "I don't need a thank you. I should have kicked his butt the first time."

Sakura smiled. "I can't say I disagree with that."

Gaara chuckled. "You would've liked that huh?" He smirked.

Sakura nodded.

_Knock. Knock._

Sakura stilled.

"Okay?" Gaara whispered. His lips pursed at Sakura's jerky nod. "Come in."

The door opened slowly.

"Pinky?"

Gaara stood from the bed. "I'll give you three a minute." He watched Sakura for any signs that he should stay. When he found none, Gaara smiled encouragingly towards Sakura before he closed the door.

Sakura flinched at the nickname and moved towards bathroom. Her arms hugged herself.

"Pinky..."

Sakura twisted to look at her mother. "You don't know what to say, do you?"

"Pinky, that's not it." Hinata exclaimed from her position next to their mother.

"Oh! So you meant everything you did." Sakura hugged herself tighter and glared at her mother and sister. "You thought I wasn't good enough. Said I wasn't good enough. Plotted with my _own_ sister to take the man I _loved_ from me for her own. Oh and countlessly asked Sasuke to _take_ me. OH! OH! " Sakura exclaimed loudly. "AND then you _ignored_ the fact he attempted to rape me. THREE times!" She held up three fingers.

Caroline frowned.

Hinata bit her lower lip.

"But like you said. _That's not it_." Sakura blinked. She heaved a sigh. Her head moved back and forth as if trying to rid it of her thoughts. "You are single handedly the worst mother and sister ever."

Caroline gasped. "Sakura!"

Hinata's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"What mother? WHAT? You aren't? You were constantly thinking about my well being? When you lied - that was for me? When you lied to _me_ - that was for me? When you took away my happiness - that was for me? When you and my sister decided to drug Itachi - that was for me?" She scoffed. "Why didn't I see that?" She questioned with sarcastic wonderment lacing her voice.

Caroline sighed quietly. "Pinky."

"Pinky~" Hinata whined softly.

Sakura shook her head. Her normally vivid green orbs a dull dead green. "You are my mother. And my sister." Her eyes were void of any emotion. "And because of that I _have_ to love."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Sakura...?" Her brows knitted.

Sakura held up a hand. "But tonight. No." She shook her head. "Tonight I can't. I don't have to act like I like you. Either of you. So I'm not going to." Her jaw set. "Tomorrow, I will love you. But not tonight. So just leave me alone." Sakura hugged herself for comfort. She needed Gaara.

"Pinky..." Hinata trailed off.

Sakura shook her head. "No."

"Let's go Hinata...your sister is being unreasonable." Caroline snapped.

"And I have every right!" Sakura exclaimed. "EVERY RIGHT!" Her jaw was set as she watched her mother fling open the door.

Caroline's eyes narrowed as she glared at Gaara. "Sabaku." She sneered the normally revered name.

Gaara glared at the woman before stepping into the room. "You okay?" He questioned softly while shutting the door?

Sakura just stared at him. Her green eyes shimmered. "No." She whispered.

Gaara was holding her in his arms within three strides. His arms anchored her to him. Gaara cooed gently.

Sakura sniffled and buried her face against his neck. Tears pooled in her eyes. Her arms wrapped around his back, grasping at the shirt around his shoulders - holding it tight.

"It's okay baby. It's okay." He repeated like mantra.

_Knock. Knock._

Sakura groaned softly while taking deep calming breaths.

"You want me to let them in or tell them you're sleeping?" Gaara whispered.

"Just let them in."

Gaara nodded. A small smile played on his lips as he opened the door. "Hey."

He smiled. "Can an old man see his baby girl?" His voice soft, but loud enough to reach Sakura's ears.

That was all it took. "Daddy~" She whined like the little heartbroken girl she felt like when she found out Santa wasn't real. The dam broke and tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

Rhyuu smiled sadly. "Com'er honey." He cooed while wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed her back soothingly.

Gaara smiled at the scene before his as he pulled the door-to in front of him. They needed a father-daughter moment.

Rhyuu hummed softly while running his hand through her hair. "I haven't heard you call me daddy in a while." He smiled. "How's my little pumpkin holding up?"

Sakura whined and nuzzled closer.

"That bad?" Rhyuu commented. His lips pursed. "I think you're going to make it Pumpkin." He chuckled as she let out a loud fake sob. "Pumpkin we both know...your heart ain't hurting because of your mother and sister."

Sakura bit her lower lip and pulled back.

Rhyuu smiled. He cupped her face. Using his thumbs, Rhyuu wiped the tears that fell. "You love him."

Sakura's eyes glistened. She nodded slowly. "How did you..."

"Now Pumpkin...who do you take me for?" Rhyuu cocked his head to the side in question. A smile lingered on his lips. "I've known you all your life. We both know you've never been a good actor."

Sakura blushed and sniffled. "Sorry Daddy."

Rhyuu chuckled. "I'll let it pass. It was good you brought him. He kept my Pumpkin safe."

Sakura smiled. "I love him, Daddy. I don't know what to do..." She cuddled against her father and heaved a broken sigh. "Daddy? What do I do?"

Rhyuu smiled and pulled her closer. "Tell him Pumpkin. I've seen the way he watches you when you're not looking. He's not acting." He kissed the side of her head. "He's _too good_ to be acting."

Sakura bit her lower lip. "But it's just a business deal..."

Rhyuu's lips pursed once more. "Pumpkin...I do believe it stopped being a business deal the moment you kissed."

Sakura cheeks tinged red. "You saw that..."

Rhyuu chuckled. "I did...Though as your father...I don't approve of such kissing in a church...but there was too much passion - especially when no one was looking for it to be _just business._"

"You think so?" She questioned softly, afraid of the answer.

"Yes I do." Rhyuu pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Tell him Pumpkin...before it's too late and you regret it." He squeezed her tight and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "Daddy's going to miss his baby girl."

She smiled and hugged him tight. Sakura pulled back and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I love you daddy."

Rhyuu smiled. The edges of his eyes crinkled as they watered. "I love you to Pumpkin. See you in the morning."

Sakura nodded.

"Everything okay?" Gaara asked once more as he stepped into the room and shut the door.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, let's go to bed. We have to get up early in the morning."

Gaara nodded and slipped into the bed. He held the covers back and kept his arms open. He prayed she glide into them. They she'd let him hold her. Hold her tight. Because truthfully. He didn't know if he'd every get the chance to do it again. So Gaara prayed. Prayed to every heavenly deity he could think of. Because tonight was all there was.

A deep relief swept through Sakura as she saw Gaara's out stretched arms. She was happy he wanted to hold her tight.

They both needed it.

~!~

That morning came to slow for some and too fast for others.

Sakura heaved a small sigh as she stood off to the side in the terminal. She blinked away unhappy tears. A soft watery laughter fell from her lips. She continued to smile. It was laugh and smile or cry.

Goodbyes.

They were bittersweet.

Acid sweetness. Sugary bitterness.

Goodbyes were craved and hated. They were never easy. But they aren't meant to be. They can make the heart grow fonder. They can make you miss someone even more as the seconds grow. They can make you realize the ones you truly love from the ones you don't. They make you cry. Begging you to stay - knowing you must leave. They show you the ones that love you - compared to the ones that use you. The can make you hurt. They give you relief and grievance in the same instance. BitterSweet.

Sakura hugged Akira tightly. "I'm gonna miss you so much." She whispered against the others ear.

Akira sniffled. "Me too babe."

Sakura released her friend and turned towards her father. She smiled sadly. She shook softly as his warmth encased her. "I'm gonna miss you so much daddy."

Rhyuu smiled as a tear slid down his cheek. "Me too baby girl." He kissed the crown of her head as he had often done affectionately. He pulled back begrudgingly. "You stay safe...Call as soon as you land."

Sakura smiled at the protective father streak. "I will daddy."

Rhyuu smiled and held out his hand for the red headed male next to her. As he grasped the younger's hand, Rhyuu yanked him forward and into a hug. "Take care of her son." He whispered in Gaara's ear.

Gaara froze before slowly wrapping his arms around the elder. "I will."

Rhyuu pulled back. "I'll hold you to it." A tight lipped smile slid onto his lips. "It's time for you to board."

Sakura nodded. She shuffled to the left were her mother and sister stood. She looked at them offstandishly. "Goodbye Mother...Hinata." Her teeth ground together against their own accord.

Hinata nodded. "Bye." She whispered.

Caroline gave a jerky nod before twisting around and moving towards the exit.

Sakura bit her lower lip and let Gaara steer her away."

Gaara squeezed her closer to him. "It's okay...Let's go home."

Sakura leaned against him and nodded. _Home... What is home going to be like without you Gaara? I-I don't know if I can bare it alone..._

~ZX~

Sakura heaved a small sigh as they sat on the airplane – going back to Suna. Her thoughts began to jumble - mulling one over the other. Her brows knitted together as this past week ran thought her mind.

It still hurt. Hurt to know that he knew and didn't tell her. But a part of her was thankful. If it wasn't for him...would she even know now? Or would they have continued to treat her horribly while keeping her in the dark?

Sakura breathed in deeply before exhaling. "Thank you." She whispered. She bit her lower lip. Even after everything that had happened. She... Sakura still loved him.

Gaara smiled softly. "For?"

Sakura smiled. "For coming. For staying. For protection. For caring enough to make them tell me the truth themselves. Instead of letting it be water fed to me." She blurted all at once. There was so much she was thankful for.

Gaara chuckled. "Water fed?" He smiled and shook his head. She was just too cute.

Sakura smiled cheekily. "Watered down truth that is fed to you slowly with little detail at inopportune times." She smiled sadly.

Gaara frowned. "They did that...a lot didn't that?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, at least now you have the truth. Let go. You can move on now." Gaara smiled. _Let go of Itachi._ _Maybe move on to me..._

"True. I can live me own life. Free of worry about my past." She smiled and heaved a relaxed sigh. "That's a wonderful feeling."

Gaara chuckled.

~!~

Sakura stretched and purred softly as her stiff joints popped.

Gaara stared. Smirking and amused as he watched the pink haired girl.

An awkward silence filtered in.

"I guess this is goodbye...?" _Tell me no._

Gaara bit his lower lip. "Yes." _Tell me you want to stay._

"Is someone picking you up?" _Don't go. Gaara, don't go. Ask me to stay._

"No, I had Temari drop my car off this morning." _Come with me? Tell me to stay. Ask me to stay. Please...just ask. _"YOu keep the ring okay? ANd my number. Call me anytime you need me." Gaara bit the inside of his cheek. His shoulders slumped. He had no reason to keep prolonging their departure. Unless you count the fact that he loved her. But he was too afraid. What if she didn't love him?

"Oh, okay." _Ask me to go with you...please._

Gaara pulled her into a tight, warm hug before releasing her. "Goodbye, Sakura." Gaara took a hesitant step backwards before turning all together and leaving. _Goodbye...Aishiteru._

Sakura sniffled quietly as she watched him go. _Goodbye my Gaara...aishiteru._

_Aishiteru, My Blossom._

_Aishiteru, My Sandman._

* * *

*Cries* T.T

THIS IS THE END! But if i get [**15 reviews in 3 days**] Chapter 1 of: The Engagement Date - will be posted.

I'm not that mean... There is no way I'd post the end of** Book One** without getting ready to post **Book Two**.

You are right there is never a **Book One** without a **Book Two**! I Hope You all wil subscribe to Book Two: The Engagement Date


	22. NOTICE SEQUEL

Book Two: The Engagement Date IS UP...GO TO MY PROFILE THEN TO STORIES...ALREADY UP!


End file.
